


El Comienzo

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Inicio de K/DA, Kai'Sa es la más adorable, Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, Rompen la cuarta pared, Todas están medio locas a mi parecer, Uso muchas groserías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Evelynn recibe una llamada de Ahri, que había desaparecido del mundo de la música por bastante tiempo y le propone formar un nuevo grupo junto a ella para cumplir su sueño.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... que decir, tenía tantas ganas de escribir una pequeña historia sobre como me gustaría que estas mens se hubieran conocido y formaron K/DA. Aguas, que esta madre está llena de escenas medio cursis sobre amistad y esas cosas por culpa de tantos monos chinos que veo.

Era una tarde de primavera, el ambiente en aquella época era agradable, el sonido de unas llaves y unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación antes vacía, una mujer entró, cansada de un largo día luego de haber realizado sus compras habituales. Una ducha fría, el sonido del agua corriendo la tranquilizaba, al salir de su refrescante baño, se vistió y se secó el cabello, luego se dirigió a su minibar, donde una copa unas botellas de vino la estaban esperando. Vertió el líquido en la copa y caminó tranquilamente hasta el sillón más cercano, una vez ahí comenzó tomando un pequeño trago y tomó su celular, revisó sus redes sociales, nada que pareciera importarle, nada fuera de lo común, cuando terminó de revisar su sección de noticias y estaba a punto de botar su celular fuera de su vista, notó algo singular, había recibido un montón de llamadas de un número desconocido, ella creyó que era algún tipo de acosador sin embargo también había recibido un mensaje, ella lo abrió solo por curiosidad y cuando lo leyó mientras tomaba otro trago a su bebida, su mirada antes aburrida cambió a una sorprendida, de inmediato dejó su copa en una mesa a su lado y llamó al número desconocido…

1 mes después…

Evelynn caminó de un lado a otro “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que dijiste?!” hizo una breve pausa “Dices que quieres encontrar a otras dos personas que formen parte del grupo? Pensé que solo seríamos nosotras, zorra de mierda… nunca me dices más cosas por completo, no me consultaste eso antes de integrarme al grupo” Evelynn parecía ofendida.

Ahri creyó que ella estaba exagerando y tenía razón “tranquila Evelynn, yo sabía que dirías que no si te lo decía! ¡Y como ya te obligué a firmar un contrato puedo decírtelo ahora tranquilamente así que te jodes! jajaja” Ahri se burló de ella.

“¡Zorra de mierda!” a Evelynn le molestaba que Ahri tuviera este tipo de comportamiento.

Evelynn puso su mano sobre su frente y suspiró “… bueno y ya me vas a contar porque mierda hacemos esto?”

Ahri se rio “queríamos probar nuestra suerte esta vez siendo estrellas pop, ¿recuerdas? Era eso o ser actrices porno y recuerdo que tu no quisiste lo segundo".

Evelynn rodó los ojos “te dije que ya no hablaríamos de eso”.

“como quieras perra, pero tú te lo pierdes” le guiñó un ojo, un gesto completamente ignorado por Evelynn “bueno, pero volviendo al tema del grupo, ya tienes una idea de que es lo que te gustaría?”

“Pues me gustaría que me trajeras algo de comer, tus pinches ensaladas no llenan el vacío en mi estomago” Ahri se frotó el estómago.

Evelynn se encabronó, pero se contuvo de decir algo ofensivo “me refiero a que esperas del siguiente integrante del grupo, zorra de mierda”.

“jajajaja… este…” 

“¡¿Ni siquiera te molestaste en investigar sobre alguien?!”

“Estaba cansada además ya sabes que no me gusta forzar las cosas” sonaba una excusa demasiado tonta, pero para Evelynn, Ahri era bastante inútil por si sola.

“De acuerdo, haremos esto a mi manera”.

“Sí si tu encárgate de esas cosas mientras yo me hago bolita aquí en tu sillón” Ahri tal y como dijo se dirigió al sillón para descansar.

“No sé quién vergas te nombró líder”

“Hmm… pues tú” 

“Ahh cierto” 

“Pero no te apures Evelynn mientras tú haces todo mi trabajo yo me sentaré aquí a tu lado como un gato y dejaré que me rasques las orejas para que no te estreses” Ahri ofreció sus suaves orejas a Evelynn para que la acariciara.

“Suena justo” Evelynn se cruzó de brazos.

“Bien… entonces ¿Qué necesitamos?” preguntó Evelynn todavía esperando que Ahri tuviera al menos una idea de lo que iban a hacer.

Ahri se acomodó en el sillón y contó con sus dedos “Necesitamos quien haga las letras, de eso me encargo yo, también necesitamos quien cante las canciones, eso lo hago yo y también quien se vea adorable, que eso también lo hago yo” pero entonces Evelynn molesta de nuevo la interrumpió.

“¡¿Entonces que vergas hago yo aquí?!”

“Eres mi perra” Ahri sacó sus lentes de sol y se los puso.

“¡Zorra de mierda!” 

“Mira vamos a ver, intentemos copiar a alguno de esos grupos de K-Pop que se pusieron de moda” Ahri intentó calmar a Evelynn y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y parecía estar funcionando.

“¿Entonces?”

“Necesitamos una coreografía” Ahri se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar. 

“Entonces dices que necesitamos una bailarina”

“Exacto” Ahri volvió a su lugar y señaló a Evelynn “Vaya, si funcionó, a ver si con esto deja de estar toda histérica esta pinche loca” pensó Ahri. 

Evelynn se quedó mirando a Ahri sin recibir otra respuesta. Ahri al parecer no logró identificar que pasaba esta vez y solo se siguieron mirando hasta que Evelynn le preguntó.

“No conoces a ninguna ¿cierto?”

“¡No!” Ahri se sentía muy orgullosa de su esfuerzo de todas formas. 

“Huh... Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé” Evelynn tratando de recuperar la paciencia tomó su teléfono, parecía estar hablando con alguien, comenzó a buscar algo y cuando lo encontró se dirigió a Ahri.

“Mira Ahri, aquí… le pedí a un conocido que me enviara información sobre algunas estrellas del baile, quizá podamos contactar con algunas” sin embargo esto tomó por sorpresa a Ahri, quien gritó a Evelynn inmediatamente.

“¡¡¡EVELYNN!!!” Ahri se levantó de su lugar. Esta vez Ahri tenía una mirada seria.

Evelynn se sorprendió pues Ahri rara vez reaccionaba de esta manera “¿Qué te pasa?”

“No pienso trabajar con nadie que ya esté dentro de la industria de la música además de ti” sus ojos fijos puestos sobre los de Evelynn quien la miró confundida esperando una respuesta.

“Todos esos sujetos ya están contaminados por el limón malo! Sus mentes ya están obsesionadas con la fama y el dinero ¡no quiero algo como eso en mi grupo! prefiero renunciar a esto antes que volver a trabajar con gente como esa!” hizo una breve pausa para respirar.

“Quiero que nuestras integrantes de verdad tengan esa pasión por lo que hacen y sueñen con lo que quieren lograr!” Ahri se miraba demasiado firme en sus palabras mientras Evelynn ha miró sorprendida.

“Ahri…” fue entonces cuando Evelynn le mostró una sonrisa “de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, te aseguro que vamos a encontrarlo” 

Y así fue como Evelynn la dejó y se dirigió a su escritorio donde estaba su computadora, se sentó en su silla mientras llamaba a su contacto. Ahri la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

“¿Hola? ¿Simón? Si, soy yo de nuevo, creo que necesitaré otro tipo de recomendaciones… para conseguir una bailarina” decía mientras acariciaba las orejas largas y suaves de Ahri mientras ésta se intentaba quedar dormida a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Evelynn se levantó temprano y se metió al baño donde tomó una ducha caliente, no le encantaba el agua fría por las mañanas. Luego de arreglarse un poco se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar para Ahri y ella. Para su sorpresa encontró una Ahri intentando cocinar o… al menos eso parecía. 

“¿Y ahora qué demonios estás haciendo?”

“Eh… ¡nada!” dijo mientras escondía su fechoría detrás suya.

“Intentabas preparar algo ¿cierto?” Ahri le mostró su tazón de cereal quemándose.

“Si… de pura casualidad ¿sabes porque se está quemando mi cereal?” Evelynn se sorprendió tanto, no supo cómo rayos Ahri había llegado hasta tal grado de… ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo “¡¿Es neta Ahri?! ¡¿Como vergas hiciste para quemar un puto cereal?!” Ahri no respondió y comenzó a sudar.

“Olvídalo, no vuelvas a tocar nada de mi cocina sin permiso” Evelynn buscó un montón de servilletas para limpiar.

“De acuerdo” Ahri dejó su plato en la mesa.

“Bien, entonces limpiaré tu porquería y luego iremos a desayunar fuera”

“Está bien”

Evelynn miró lo que estaba haciendo Ahri “A ver y ahora que chingados estás haciendo?

“Trapeo el piso” 

“Bueno si, entiendo eso, pero dime… ¡¿Por qué estas usando tu cola como trapeador?!” 

“Si ¿por qué?” 

Evelynn solo la miró “Definitivamente haces cosas muy raras Ahri” entonces se pusieron a limpiar el desmadre que Ahri había dejado en la cocina “Espera, no vas a salir así, cabrona, vete a lavar, te ensuciaste tu cola y no voy a dejar que dejes todo pegajoso mi auto” “¡Ay está bien vieja mandona!” 

Luego de un rato Ahri regresó y Evelynn la estaba esperando en su sillón revisando su celular “bueno entonces si estás lista, vamos a desayunar”

“¡De acuerdo Evelynn! ¡Rápido Al Ahrimóvil!” Ahri señaló la puerta. “¿Al qué? ¡¿Al Ahrimóvil?! ¡¿Que chingados acabas de decir?! ¡Además tú ni siquiera tienes un carro!” 

“Lo sé, sé que iremos en tu carro, pero pues tu nombre sonaba horrible junto a la palabra móvil”  
Evelynn se puso sus lentes y la quedó mirando un momento “… En serio, no sé porque chingados te sigo hablando...”  
“Fácil, porque me amas y eres mi perra” Ahri frotó su mejilla contra la de Evelynn.

Salieron del departamento de Evelynn, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, Evelynn mirando su celular. Ahri movía su cola felizmente. “Pareces demasiado entusiasmada por el asunto del grupo” dijo Evelynn sin despegar su mirada de su teléfono.

“¿Estas bromeando? ¡Volveremos a ser perseguidas de miles y miles de personas y esta vez no será porque crean que somos brujas! ¡Ni porque fuimos las causantes de la peste negra!”

Evelynn finalmente se rio un poco más fuerte de lo normal “Esos tiempos eran los mejores, la sociedad moderna se ha vuelto tan aburrida, lo único interesante que queda es esto”. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron al estacionamiento para subirse al auto de Evelynn.

Una vez que se encuentran en un restaurante decente según el criterio de Evelynn, eligieron una mesa al fondo, alejada de la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran ahí, se disponían a desayunar, estaban observando el menú y cuando eligieron su comida llamaron al mesero y Ahri pidió…. 

Narrador: ¡No No No! a nadie le importa que están comiendo.

“¡Hey! Se supone que describirías todo” Ahri se molestó con el narrador, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. 

Narrador: Si, pero no me dan ganas ahora cállate y déjame continuar Ahri.

“De acuerdo” Ahri seguía molesta.

Entonces mientras comían Ahri preguntó “¿Y bien Evelynn? ¿Encontraste algo ayer? ¿Tu amigo Simón nos consiguió carne fresca? Evelynn le lanzó una mirada amenazante. “De acuerdo ¿Opciones para conseguir una bailarina?”

“Mencionó que era algo complicado el trabajar con gente no profesional” Ahri la interrumpió “¡De acuerdo en ese caso… ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! ¡Contratemos a Gangyong!” Evelynn casi escupe su bebida “¡Ahri! ¡Queremos sorprender al mundo con nuestra música, no excitarlos con sus sensuales bailes! Además, él se robaría toda la atención que debería ser para mí” Evelynn se arregló el cabello.

“Tienes envidia de que él es mil veces más sensual que tú!” Ahri apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

“Si si ya cállate zorra, el punto es que él no está disponible ¿ok? Pero bueno continuando con lo que simón me dijo” “¿sí?” 

“Me dijo que lo mejor era investigar acerca de algunas escuelas de baile” “¿Y tienes algunas en mente?” 

“Mira esto, aquí zorra” Evelynn sacó su teléfono y le mostró una lista de las mejores escuelas del país… iremos y buscaremos a la bailarina que más se apegue a lo que estás buscando” Evelynn guardó su teléfono. 

“¡Genial! ¿Y cuándo planeamos ir?”

“Mañana por la mañana, necesitamos empacar algunas cosas, quizá esto tome algo de tiempo” La conversación tomó otro rumbo, continuaron desayunando y se prepararon para iniciar su primer viaje en busca de la siguiente integrante del grupo.

Estuvieron una semana visitando escuelas de baile, conversaron con algunos maestros y alumnos, recibieron miles de recomendaciones, asistieron a algunos eventos, entrevistaron e hicieron algunas audiciones, sin embargo, la noche del viernes estuvieron en la habitación del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, estaban revisando a los candidatos hasta que Ahri tuvo que comenzar a hablar.

“Evelynn, te seré sincera pero no te enojes, no siento que ninguno de estos chicos nos sirva, no me convence ninguno”

“Pero Ahri aquí hay candidatos muy buenos! Además ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan exigente?”

“No sé, tú dime ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan conformista?”

“Touché”

“A ver Ahri mira hagamos esto, dime exactamente ¿Qué rayos es lo que estás buscando?”

“Ya te lo había dicho, quiero a alguien que sienta que nació para hacer esto, más que un deseo, que sienta que esta es la misión que tiene en su vida” “Vaya… eso es muy profundo, Ahri”.

“¡Pero ya te lo había dicho! ¡No me estabas prestando atención, cabrona!”

“Ah lo siento es que siempre dices puras mamadas y por eso siempre pienso que solo estas ladrando” dijo Evelynn sin tomarle tanta importancia a la molestia que esto podría provocar en Ahri. 

“¡No soy un perro!”

“Lo sé, eres toda una perra”

“¡Ya es suficiente! Mañana tenemos que seguir buscando para asistir el Lunes por la tarde ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?”

“Bueno, en realidad esta escuela no es muy conocida, pero según por las referencias que he buscado dice que tienen estudiantes con gran potencial”

“De acuerdo entonces creo que deberíamos ir a dormir y esperar a que sea lunes, apuesto a que será un largo día” Entonces apagan las luces de la habitación y cada una se dirige a su cama, esperando por el día de mañana.

Por los pasillos de la escuela se pueden ver a una maestra a la que fue encargada de servir como guía para las dos chicas que se encontraban observando cada detalle. 

“Por aquí señoritas, recibimos su mensaje y nos sentimos muy honrados de que hayan tomado en cuenta nuestra escuela para elegir un compañero “Pero si nada más la elegimos porque a las escuelas chidas ya fuimos...” Evelynn le mete un codazo a Ahri para que se calle. “¡Auch!” “¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!” Evelynn la miró feo “cállate pendeja no digas cosas como esa”.

Afortunadamente la maestra no logró escuchar de lo que dijo Ahri. La maestra continuó hablando “Créanme que tenemos algunos chicos con bastante talento, por aquí, preparé un salón para poder realizar una audiencia para ustedes”

En la audiencia estuvieron participando los mejores bailarines de la escuela, Evelynn se dirigió hacia una chica en específico, pues había llamado la atención de ambas. “Podrías responder algunas preguntas para mí?” “Por supuesto” la chica se arregló para parecer lo más indicada posible. Evelynn comenzó a preguntarle sobre horarios, ensayos, disponibilidad, accesibilidad.

Mientras que Ahri se aburrió de las preguntas que para ella eran tontas, interrumpió a Evelynn “Oye dime ¿Cuál es tu sueño?” “Mi sueño?” la chica se sorprendió ante tal pregunta tan rara “Si ¿porque haces esto?” “Ah eso, es que quiero ganar más fama y ser reconocida mundialmente”

Ahri la miró disgustada y solamente le respondió “Si… nosotras te llamamos”.

Evelynn le lanzó una mirada enojada “Ahri… me puedes explicar ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Ella era una buena candidata!”

Ahora fue Ahri quien le devolvió la misma mirada “¡Ya hablamos de esto! ¡No quiero a gente como esta!”

“¿En serio? ¿Y me vas a hacer pasar por esto con todos los candidatos?”

“Lo haré de ser necesario” Ahri se cruzó de brazos, tanto tiempo desperdiciándolo ahí sin encontrar nada bueno. 

Y desde ese momento, Ahri repitió la misma pregunta una y otra vez a cada uno de los estudiantes. Todos daban respuestas similares y Ahri los descartaba de inmediato. Evelynn estaba ya muy aburrida y cansada pero todavía faltaban algunos estudiantes, siguieron entrevistando a uno hasta que Ahri le dijo “Evelynn puedes seguir sin mí? Necesito ir al baño” “Claro” entonces Ahri salió del aula y se dirigió al baño por los pasillos, aunque pregunto a alguien donde quedaban, se terminó perdiendo. Se le ocurrió entrar a un salón y se encontró con una escena bastante agradable.

Adentro había una chica que estaba practicando una rutina de baile y estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahri la miró y sintió algo especial, algo diferente en esa chica, parecía como si para ella no existiera nada más que su baile en ese momento, la chica parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. Ahri siguió observando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, realmente le gusto su forma de bailar, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

Ahri se dio cuenta que la chica volteó a mirarla e inmediatamente se disculpó “¡Oh! Discúlpame, solo estaba tratando de encontrar el baño, no quería interrumpirte”.

Kai’sa se puso completamente roja, mirando hacia otro lado intentó hablar lo más fuerte que pudo para que Ahri la escuchara “Oh… el baño esta al fondo del pasillo”.

Ahri sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo se apresuró a decirle algo “Gracias… este… sigue así, tu baile fue genial. Realmente tienes talento”. 

Kai’sa se sonrojó más al punto de parecer un tomate “Eh… yo… muchas gracias. Dijo mientras se puso una mano sobre la cara.

Luego de esas palabras Ahri salió y fue al baño. Mientras se llevaba las manos estuvo pensando en regresar lo más pronto posible y rezar que aquella chica no se hubiera ido por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

Ahri salió corriendo del baño en 4 patas para ir más rápido. Y cuando entró ella todavía se encontraba ahí. 

Esta vez Kai’sa si se dio cuenta cuando Ahri entro y rápidamente Ahri se dirigió hacia ella “oh que bueno que sigues aquí” Kai’sa algo desconfiada se acercó a ella “¿sí?” Ahri comenzó a jugar con sus manos, también estaba un poco nerviosa “¿Sabes? Eh… me llamó la atención esa coreografía que estabas haciendo hace un momento” Kai’sa volvió a sonrojarse “Eh gracias…” Kai’sa no sabía que decir, pero era muy evidente que estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de Ahri. 

“¿Si encontraste el baño?” Kai’sa intentó preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente para no quedar en silencio “¡oh si muchas gracias, realmente pensé que me había perdido!” Ahri mostró una cara de alivio. Kai’sa se sentó en el suelo y Ahri hizo lo mismo.

“Ya veo, entonces ¿Eres nueva? “oh no no no yo solo vine a una audiencia”.

“¡Ah! Esa audiencia de la que todos estaban hablando que habría hoy”.

“¡Si! ¡Esa! ¿Por qué no asististe a ella? Si se ve que eres muy buena”

“Me dijeron que iban a estar dos cantantes de pop haciendo una audiencia buscando talentos y que una de ellas era Evelynn, no se demasiado sobre ella, pero se sabe que ella es muy exigente en el ámbito profesional y pues yo realmente no creo que cumpla con sus expectativas” Kai’sa intentó inventar una excusa creíble.

Ahri se relajó “Si… creo que tienes razón, ella en verdad es muy exigente... pero a nadie le importa su opinión… al menos a mí no” Ahri soltó una pequeña risita. Kai’sa se sorprendió de lo que estaba oyendo “¡Pero es Evelynn!” “Si, pero ella no es la que está a cargo aquí. ¡Soy yo!”

Kai’sa se le quedó viendo fijamente un momento. Ahri se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de que era Evelynn la que estaba cargando con más responsabilidades en este momento, Ahri se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

En ese momento Kai’sa la reconoció “espera un minuto… tú eres… ¡¿AHRI?! ¡¿ERES LA VERDADERA AHRI?! ¡Pensé que te habías retirado del mundo de la música! ¡¿Porque viniste aquí?!

“Si, soy yo, ¡Ahri! Ya volví y ahora estoy en una misión de reclutamiento, me ofende que no me reconocieras” dijo en tono de broma. “Eh perdón, no me di cuenta porque estaba muy nerviosa y algo avergonzada” “Bueno es comprensible ¡pero espera! ¡Ven conmigo… te llevaré a la audiencia!”

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Kai’sa “¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No creo que pueda… y menos enfrente de Evelynn, además no me registré para participar, eso sería una ofensa para los que si se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo”. Pero a Ahri le valía madres “Tonterías, pero bueno si no quieres ir entonces te haré una pequeña entrevista aquí”. Kai’sa no quiso ser grosera así que aceptó “De acuerdo”.

“Dime ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? Con tu baile”.

“Bueno… desde que era pequeña me interesé por bailar y desde aquel entonces me la pasé todo el tiempo practicando con tal de mejorar, hay algo que me impulsa a seguir bailando, siento como si no pudiera detenerme, no quiero dejar de hacerlo, siento que nací para esto”.

Ahri se sorprendió de las palabras que acaba de escuchar, son las mismas que quería escuchar desde hace mucho, ella no dudó ni un instante pues ella sintió que eran auténticas. Ahri se puso nerviosa de repente, pues temía perder todo el progreso que llevaba con esta chica, pero la decisión la tomaría luego de la siguiente pregunta “Dime, tú… ¿tienes un sueño?”.

Kai’sa de repente la miró fijamente “yo… en realidad sí, yo siento que el baile expresa muchas emociones, en mi caso a mi bailar me da mucha felicidad y quisiera transmitir esa felicidad hacia otras personas porque bailar me hace mucho más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y me gustaría que los demás también pudieran sentirlo, si bien no con el baile podría ser con cualquier otra cosa que ellos amen.

Ahri no pudo soportarlo más “¡Suficiente! ¡Tengo que llevarte con Evelynn!” De inmediato ambas se levantaron “¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué hay de los demás? ¿De verdad vamos a interrumpir la audiencia? ¿No es eso muy grosero?” Kai’sa no quería interrumpir.

“¡Los demás que se jodan! ¡Esas personas solo asistieron al evento porque sabían que nosotras estaríamos ahí y querían una oportunidad para ganar fama y fortuna y eso no es lo que estoy buscando!”

“¡¿Eh?!” fue lo único que Kai’sa pudo decir antes de que Ahri la tomara de la mano y se la llevara corriendo por toda la escuela, llegaron al salón donde se encontraba Evelynn aún aburrida observando la presentación de otro participante más. Hasta que Ahri llego con Kai’sa al aula, Evelynn volteó a verla de inmediato, Evelynn parecía algo molesta. Ahri se dio cuenta de inmediato “¡Oh no! ¡La cagué! La dejé a cargo un chingo de tiempo mientras me quedé a platicar contigo”.

“¡Oh no! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que está enojada?!” Kai’sa se preocupó por Ahri. 

“Posiblemente ¡pero me vale madres!” Ahri comenzó a reírse.

Ambas se acercaron a Evelynn, Ahri la saludó con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado “Hola Evelynn”.

Evelynn bajó sus lentes y se cruzó de brazos “¿En serio? ¡¿Vas a hacer como que nada pasó?!

“Eh… ¿Sí?”

“Bueno, como sea ¿Dónde estabas zorra de mierda?” 

“Encontré a mi nueva perrita” 

Evelynn vio a Kai’sa, estaba al lado de Ahri y comenzó a mirarla fijamente de arriba abajo. Kai’sa se puso nerviosa y pensó “¡Ay mamá! ¡Me está mirando fijamente! ¡Seguro está criticando mi apariencia!”

Mientras tanto en la mente de Evelynn “Que bonita blusa, el maquillaje le queda muy bien, tiene un lindo cabello, su piel se ve tan suave… y… ¡Que buen trasero tiene!”

Finalmente, cuando Evelynn deja de mirarla se pone de pie “De acuerdo entonces ¿Es ella?”

“Si”

Pero Evelynn duda un poco “hmm… no lo sé Ahri ¿Qué tiene para mostrarnos?”

“¡Tiene un buen trasero!” bromeó Ahri.

“¿Verdad que sí?” 

Kai’sa se puso completamente roja y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos “¡Ahh oigan! ¡No digas esas cosas por favor! ¡Es vergonzoso!”

“De acuerdo entonces muéstranos lo que tienes ¡Baila!” la animó Ahri mientras Evelynn y ella se acomodaron en sus asientos”.

“Pero me da mucha pena con ustedes” Kai’sa seguía muy apenada.

“Solo imagina que no estamos aquí y que no estamos juzgando cada uno de tus movimientos y que, si la cagas, Evelynn te va a sentenciar como si fueras el peor de los criminales”.

Kai’sa abrió los ojos como platos, atemorizada por lo que acababa de decirle Ahri.

“¡Cállate zorra tonta! ¡La vas a asustar!” Evelynn le dio un zape a Ahri.

“Pero es cierto, hace rato le dijiste a una chica que no solo porque no te gustaba que no combinaban su blusa y sus zapatos” Ahri se tocó la cabeza luego de recibir el golpe de la diva.

“Esa morra tenía mal gusto, es todo… pero bueno ya deja de hacernos perder el tiempo Ahri” luego se dirigió a Kai’sa “Discúlpala, es algo tonta, puedes conectar tu celular al aparato de sonido que está ahí y escoger la canción que quieras para que empieces a bailar” Kai’sa asintió y escogió una canción que había escuchado hace un poco de tiempo, pero le encantaba mucho. Ella eligió Kill Bill de Brown Eyed Girls.

Entonces Kai’sa comenzó a bailar, su baile comenzó lento y después fue acelerando el ritmo.

Ahri robó los lentes de Evelynn “¡Eso! ¡Báilanos perra!”

Evelynn también empezó a bromear con ella “¡Si! ¡Ahora ve quitándote la ropa!”

En ese momento Kai’sa sin dejar de bailar las miró y se sonrojó hasta parecer un pequeño tomate “¡¿Qué?!”

Pero Ahri fue esta vez quien regañó a la diva “¡Evelynn! ¡No empieces!”

Muy tarde, para cuando ambas se dieron cuenta Kai’sa se estaba empezando a quitar la blusa.

Ahri se sonrojó, saltó de su silla y le gritó “¡Espera! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Kai’sa muy inocentemente respondió “Pues… que no me dijeron que me quitara la ropa?”

“¡No era en serio!” 

Pero Evelynn insistió “Ya déjala ¡Deja que se la quite!” Obviamente Evelynn estaba bromeando, pero le encantaba molestar a las dos de esta manera.

Ahri fue quien se sonrojó esta vez, no quería dejarle una mala impresión a Kai’sa “¡Evelynn! ¡Basta!”

Kai’sa continuo con su presentación, Evelynn y Ahri estuvieron observando cada detalle, notaban como Kai’sa realizaba cada movimiento con destreza, sin dudar, realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ahri se emocionó y dijo “¡Ella baila como Juana la Cubana!” Ahri se emocionó tanto que comenzó a bailar también.

“¿Y ahora que vergas te pasa a ti, loca?” Evelynn miró raro a Ahri. “¡Ay perdón, también me emocioné!” Ahri se detuvo y continuaron viendo el baile. Kai’sa finalmente terminó su presentación. Ahri y evelynn se pusieron de pie y le aplaudieron.

“¡Eso fue asombroso!” la halagó Ahri. 

“Estuvo tan bueno como tú” dijo Evelynn en un tono sexy.

“¡Que suculenta mujer!” bromeó Ahri.

“Me impresiono tu forma de mover tus piernas” 

“¡De verdad bailas excelente!”

Evelynn confesó “No pude dejar de ver tu trasero todo el tiempo”.

“¿También sabes bailar el Aserejé?”

Kai’sa seguía completamente avergonzada, pero estaba feliz de que les gustara su presentación Gracias, eh… no sé qué decir más que… muchas gracias, sus comentarios significan mucho para mí”.

“De acuerdo, ahora pasemos a la guillotina, quiero decir a la entrevista” pero Ahri la detuvo y sonrió para ella “¡Eso no será necesario Evelynn!”.

“¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?”

“Ya le hice las preguntas antes de venir contigo, por eso me había tardado mucho”

“Oh… ¿y bien?”

“Déjame decirte que ella tiene lo que busco en una mujer!”

“Oh basta por favor” Kai’sa sentía que moriría por tantos comentarios como ese.

“¿Con que es así eh? ¿Entonces eso significa lo que creo Ahri?”

“Si! ¡Nosotras te llamaremos! ¡Ja! ¡Es broma! Ahri se empieza a reír “¡Eres perfecta! ¡Queremos que te unas a nosotras!”

Sin embargo, Kai’sa la interrumpe y su mirada cambia a una de completa seriedad “¡Esperen! Yo nunca mencioné si quería unirme…”

*Inserte meme de Pikachu*

Tanto Ahri como Evelynn estaban con la boca abierta. Ahri se acercó a ella “¡Espera! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por qué?!” Ahri bajó sus orejas.

Kai’sa tomó de las manos a Ahri “De verdad les agradezco la oferta, pero no creo que esto sea lo mío” trató de ofrecer eso como una disculpa. Ahri y Evelynn seguían impresionadas, era la primera vez que alguien rechazaba la oferta de unirse a ellas.

Kai’sa salió del salón de la audiencia y ambas se miraron. Evelynn fue la primera en decir algo “Bueno, gracias por hacernos perder el tiempo, hay que seguir buscando, ¡Siguiente!”

Pero Ahri era más terca que una mula “¡Claro que no! ¡No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente! ¡Que nos rechace solo me hace quererla aún más en el grupo! ¡Porque significa que ella no estaría con nosotros solo por algún interés!”

Evelynn se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a revisar su celular “De acuerdo y que piensas hacer?”

“no tengo ni puta idea” 

“Típico de ti”

“Hmm” Ahri se frotó la barbilla “Debe haber algo que la haga cambiar de opinión”.

Evelynn miró su reloj, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y si Ahri tenía esa idea de querer a esa chica, entonces ya no tenía caso continuar, lo mejor era terminar con la aburrida audiencia “Quizá sea mejor dejarlo así por ahora, podemos intentar convencerla otro día”.

Pasaron 3 días después de haber conocido a Kai’sa y ambas estaban camino al instituto. Iban en el auto de Evelynn, Ahri tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventana, disfrutando del aire hasta que Evelynn le dijo “Si no metes la cabeza voy a subir el vidrio” Ahri se asustó y la obedeció. Sin embargo, Evelynn hizo esto porque quería conversar de manera seria con ella “Ahri ¿Por qué simplemente no escoges a alguien más? Me hiciste cancelar todas las otras audiencias que ya teníamos planeadas y me no sabes lo que me costó conseguir algunas”.

“¡No! ¡Yo siento que tiene que ser ella! ¡Ella ha sido la única que ha captado mi atención! No es como los demás” Ahri parecía muy convencida de eso.

“Ya ya de acuerdo, pero solo haremos esto una vez” y siguieron su camino.

Al ingresar de nuevo a la escuela como visitantes se acercaron a algunos profesores, uno en particular se interesó en atenderlas y ellas preguntaron por Kai’sa.

Iban caminando detrás de él y Ahri le preguntó “Disculpe ¿Conoce a una alumna de más o menos este vuelo?” Ahri le hace señas de la altura de Kai’sa. “¿Con cabello negro y muy tímida?”

Evelynn no podía creer el nivel de idiotez de Ahri “Con esas descripciones es difícil que puedas encontrarla, además es tu culpa por no preguntarle su nombre”.

El profesor comenzó a reírse y sonrió para ambas “No se preocupen tengo una lista con la identificación de cada uno de los estudiantes, si buscan uno en particular, puedo permitirles verlo para que puedan localizarla”. 

“Por aquí por favor”. El maestro las guio hasta su oficina “Tomen asiento por favor” Ambas se dirigieron a un sillón. Una vez ahí el maestro sacó un libro de un estante y se los entregó “Este es el libro, cada estudiante está en él”.

Ambas miraron hoja tras hoja en ese libro hasta que ven la foto con su identificación. Ahri estaba feliz de encontrarla “¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!” la señaló.

Evelynn intentó leer su nombre, pero no supo cómo pronunciarlo “Su nombre es bastante… singular”.

El maestro se acercó y revisó el libro “Ah… ¿ella? ¿Por qué no buscan a alguien más?” el profesor borró la sonrisa de su rostro y dejó de tener expresión alguna. Evelynn mantuvo la mirada fija en él, sabía que algo ocurría con ella al ver el cambio en la actitud del profesor.

Ahri se molestó “¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡La quiero a ella! ¡Lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario!”.

El maestro observó detenidamente a Ahri “¿Porque ella?”.

Ahri lo enfrentó “Ella... tiene esa determinación que estoy buscando. Ella es increíble”. 

Evelynn notó la tensión y decidió intervenir apoyando a Ahri “Si… y no estamos interesados en nadie más así sea por la mejor recomendación que tengan”. Evelynn estaba retando al profesor a que se retractara con su oferta de buscar a alguien más”.

El maestro se relajó “Entiendo…” dejó salir un suspiro y luego continuó “Su nombre es Kai’sa… es una buena estudiante… tiene gran talento” El maestro se levantó de su lugar, tomó otro libro para entregárselos y se paró frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

“Ella en verdad ama bailar. Fui su instructor el primer año que estuvo aquí”. Ahri y Evelynn abrieron el libro. Es un álbum de foto, en ellas vienen fotos de eventos que la escuela ha tenido y en todos y cada uno de ellos esta Kai’sa.

Ahri no podía creerlo “¡¿En serio ella ha estado en todos estos eventos representando su escuela?!”

“Asi es, sin embargo, en todos y cada uno de ellos nunca he logrado que lo haga por voluntad propia, siempre es lo mismo, sus compañeros la motivan a que lo haga y yo también lo hacía”.

“Todo el mundo la motivaba diciendo cosas como “Demuéstrales que eres la mejor” “Eres muy buena bailarina” “Demuéstrale al mundo el talento que tienes” “Demuéstrales que nuestra escuela es la mejor” entre muchas otras cosas… pero ella nunca quería. Si embargo aceptaba, no quería decepcionar a los demás” El maestro hace una pausa y se gira para verlas. “Al pasar por el pasillo principal debieron haber pasado frente a una vitrina, en ella hay trofeos y medallas”.

“Si, los vimos. Eran bastantes” respondió Ahri.

“La mayoría de ellos los ganamos gracias a Kai’sa, sin embargo, ella no acepta ninguno, es como si no valieran nada para ella, ella no quiere algo que involucre cosas como el reconocimiento por para ella no significan nada”. El hombre comenzó a caminar por toda la oficina recordando un montón de cosas acerca de Kai’sa.  
“Cuando ella se inscribe a algún evento, siempre destaca, pero nunca lo hace con tal de impresionar a los jueces o querer demostrar algo, cuando la veo bailar en público parece como si para ella no existiera nada además de su baile… y ella, Kai’sa tiene una sonrisa genuina cuando baila, pero ella solo entraba a competencias y ese tipo de eventos porque no quería decepcionar a los demás que tanto la apoyan y la animan”.

Ahri miró a Evelynn “Por eso no se inscribió a la audiencia”.

“Si, es probable que fuera por eso”.

“¿Entonces simplemente no quiere trabajar con nosotras porque no le interesa lo que podamos ofrecerle?” preguntó Evelynn. 

“Exactamente”.

Ahri puso las manos sobre el escritorio del profesor, estaba desesperada por convencer a Kai’sa “¿Y como la hacemos cambiar de opinión?”.

“Créame señorita Ahri que si lo supiera se lo diría”.

El maestro regresa a su escritorio “Cuando supe que dos cantantes vendrían a hacer una audiencia, en verdad quería que alguno de nuestros alumnos se quedara con ustedes, quería que alguno llamara su atención… me he esforzado por enseñar todo lo que se a cada persona que viene aquí a aprender”.

“Pensé en Kai’sa en algún momento, pero sabía que ella no se inscribiría por si sola por eso decidí no molestarla esta vez porque creí que sería demasiado para ella”. En ese momento el profesor se frotó la barbilla “Aunque es extraño… al parecer nadie más le insistió que participara, como siempre lo hacen, porque de haber sido así lo hubiera hecho, pero no fue así, que yo sepa muchos de sus amigos participaron”.

Ahri y Evelynn se hacían una idea de lo que estaba pasando, se miraron entre ellas. “Definitivamente quiero a Kai’sa esta vez, Evelynn” “Si, no podría estar menos de acuerdo con eso ahora”.

“Cuando me dijeron que estaban buscando a un estudiante en especial, me emocione porque estaban considerando a uno de nuestros estudiantes, pero… me frustré un poco al saber que era Kai’sa. Pensé que era una gran oportunidad incluso para ella, pero sabía que no aceptaría, por eso sugerí que cambiaran de parecer”.

Evelynn lo interrumpió “Pero si usted dice que Kai’sa no está interesada en nada que no sea el baile… que no le interesan cosas como la fama ¿Por qué considera que es una oportunidad que ella podría tomar?”.

Inmediatamente obtuvo una respuesta “Porque conozco el deseo de Kai’sa. Ella no quiere demostrar que es mejor que alguien, por eso no le interesan las competencias. Ella solamente quiere ser feliz haciendo lo que más ama en este mundo… y quiere enseñarle a los demás ese sentimiento que el baile provoca en ella y los motive a que lo intenten también, tener algo que los apasione, tener… esa sensación de… de... no sé cómo llamarlo”.

“¿Libertad?” 

“Sí”

Evelynn estaba algo impresionada “Vaya, esa Kai’sa parece sacada de una de esas caricaturas chinas. Esos que llaman monitos chinos”.

“¡No son monitos chinos! ¡Es anime!” dijo Ahri.

“Como sea” Evelynn se levantó de su lugar “Entonces no queda otra opción más que convencerla”.

“Solo no le insistan a que lo haga porque seguro lo hará, pero ella no será feliz haciendo eso”.

Ahri se levantó también “No se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos de que Kai’sa quiera unirse a nosotras”.

“¿Y bien? ¿Dónde la encontramos?” mirando lo ansiosa que estaba Ahri.

El maestro revisó el reloj en su mano “Ya pasan de las 3, debe estar practicando en el aula de ensayos”. El maestro se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, Ahri y Evelynn salieron, entonces el las guio hasta la sala de ensayos.

En su camino varios estudiantes las vieron, las reconocieron y comenzaron a caminar alrededor y detrás de ellas.

“¡Señorita Ahri, supe que estaban buscando talentos, si me permitieran demostrarles mi talento al bailar… tal vez me acepten en su grupo!”.

De repente otro estudiante lo empujó, colocándose al lado de Ahri “¡No! ¡Elíjanme a mí! ¡Yo soy mejor que este idiota! ¡Además, soy más guapo! Ustedes necesitan mantener una imagen en su grupo”.

Otra chica se acercó a Evelynn “¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Es mi sueño ser famosa!” Ahri y Evelynn ni siquiera los miraron y siguieron caminando.

Pero cada vez se acercaban más “Deberían elegirme a mí, yo si estoy a su altura y seguramente cumpliré con los altos estándares de la señorita Evelynn” el tipo sonaba tan desagradable.

Evelynn solo hizo un gesto de disgusto y lo ignoró completamente. Los estudiantes las rodearon por completo y no las dejaron avanzar más.

Ahri se dirigió a este último estudiante “¿Conoces a Kai’sa?” preguntó con toda inocencia.

“¿A quién?” el tipo no pensó que le estarían preguntando por alguien que o fuera él.

Otro estudiante le susurró “creo que se refiere a… ya sabes, la chica que se la pasa todo el día practicando sola”.

“Ah esa niña rara… ¿Para qué quieren verla? ¡Yo soy mejor que ella! ¡Ella es demasiado tonta y no merece una oportunidad como esta! Definitivamente ella no está a su altura ni cumple con lo que seguramente ustedes están buscando”.

“¡Oye! ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres su amigo el que siempre se junta con ella para pasar los exámenes?”

“Cállate imbécil”.

Evelynn no tuvo ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras estos dos discutían, pero estaba tardando demasiado y tenían asuntos que atender “Ya tuve suficiente de esto”. Evelynn les dio un ligero empujón y los quitó del frente.

“Fuera de mi camino”.

“¡Zorra! Ustedes se lo pierden”.

Ahri no miró a nada más que no fuera el frente “¿Tienes una idea de lo que haremos ahora?”.

“Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, creo que podemos utilizar a estos tarados a nuestro favor”.

“Ya veo”.

El maestro, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del alboroto que estaban causando sus estudiantes, se paró frente a la puerta “Bien, ya llegamos. ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo se juntaron tantos estudiantes aquí?”

“Como sea… a ver. ¿Dónde está esta niña?”

Al fondo del salón se podía ver a Kai’sa totalmente concentrada en su práctica. Claro, hasta que comienza a escuchar los murmullos de la gente. Ella volteó y ahí se encontraban las chicas, su profesor y los estudiantes, observándola. La mayoría tenían una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

El maestro se acercó a ella “Kai’sa, estas señoritas te han estado buscando diciendo que quieren hablar contigo”. Ambas caminaron hacia Kai’sa “Hola de nuevo” la saluda Ahri.

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” 

“Hemos venido por ti Kai’sa” pero ella las miró a ambas “Pero yo ya les había dado mi respuesta”. Esta respuesta no era la que querían escuchar y ellas se encargarían de que cambiara de opinión “Oh pues creímos que quizá no lo pensaste bien” dijo Evelynn.

“Pero no puedo aceptarlo ¡Eso no es algo para mí! Además, me gusta estar aquí, aquí están las personas a las que aprecio, mis amigos” Kai’sa trato de usar sus manos para ser más expresiva. Evelynn y Ahri se miraron y sonrieron, sabían lo que pasaría luego de esa declaración.

Evelynn de repente exageró su tono de voz y gritó lo más alto que pudo “¡Pero Kai’sa! ¡Tú eres la chica más indicada para convertirte un miembro de nuestro grupo! ¡Eres la más talentosa!”

Uno de los estudiantes detrás de ellas caminó hasta quedar a su lado “¡¿Qué?! ¿Siguen planeando llevarse a Kai’sa? ¡Ella ni siquiera es tan talentosa! ¡Yo soy mejor bailarín! además ella ni siquiera fue a la audición como el resto ¡No tendría ni siquiera derecho a tener una oportunidad!” 

“¡Es cierto, además ya les dijo que no! ¡Consideren a alguien más que no sea ella!” se acercó otra estudiante, esperando convencer a las dos cantantes. De repente los demás también empezaron a acercarse y a expresarse de maneras nada agradables acerca de Kai’sa “Ella no es tan bonita como para pertenecer a su grupo” “Ella es demasiado torpe” “¿Por qué la chica rara tendría una oportunidad como esta?” mientras Kai’sa y su profesor finalmente pudieron notar como se sentían las personas a las que Kai’sa alguna vez llamó “amigos”. 

El profesor miró a Kai’sa, tenía una mirada de tristeza y decidió intervenir “¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Esa no es manera de comportarse ni de expresarse así de su compañera, que también es su amiga!”.

“Amiga? Esa tipa no tiene amigos, los idiotas solo se acercan a ella para obtener buenas notas” dijo uno en tono de burla. 

“Además ¡Usted también tiene la culpa! ¡Siempre siendo su favorita! ¡Usted le dio muchas alas para que ella se creyera la gran cosa como si de verdad tuviera talento!” Kai’sa al escuchar esto solo pudo bajar la cabeza. 

Ahri tenía el ceño fruncido y cerró sus puños ¿Cómo podían hablar así de esa pobre chica? Pensó. Ahri dio un paso para intentar intervenir, pero Evelynn puso su brazo frente a ella “Espera, esto no nos corresponde todavía” dijo sin apartar la vista de la escena que tenían enfrente. Ahri la miró, pero sabía que Evelynn quería intervenir tanto como ella, pero… tenía razón, debían esperar.

“¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de todos ustedes! ¡Deberían avergonzarse! ¡¿Cómo pueden tratar de esa manera a Kai’sa?! Ella ha ayudado a muchos de ustedes en distintas ocasiones, ella es una estudiante ejemplar ¡Solo quiere aprender! ¡Como se supone deberían querer hacer todos ustedes!” el maestro esta vez parecía molesto y decepcionado.  
“¡Pero profesor! ¿Porque tiene que ser siempre usted el que intervenga por ella? ¡¿Por qué no habla ella misma y nos dice en nuestras propias caras lo presumida que siempre ha sido?!” todos miraron a Kai’sa.

Kai’sa pensó un momento, observando el disgusto en el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos “Yo… pero, yo no creí que ustedes se sintieran así por mi culpa, que los hice creer que me sentía superior solo por recibir sus halagos, por mostrarles mi forma de bailar y aceptando todas las propuestas del profesor cada vez que había algún tipo de competencia… ¡Pero en realidad no es así! Yo me sentía bien cuando ustedes me apoyaban… porque me hacía sentir que en verdad les gustaba lo que hacía y que los motivaba a hacerlo también…” Kai’sa agachó la cabeza “Creí que éramos compañeros, que todos teníamos el mismo objetivo”.

“Jajaja ¿Lo dices en serio? Aquí nadie es amigo tuyo Kai’sa y creo que con esas ideas raras y sueños tontos que tienes nunca vas conseguir uno” Kai’sa solo miraba triste a sus compañeros, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, el maestro de Kai’sa se sorprendió al escuchar semejantes cosas saliendo de la boca de sus propios estudiantes en los cuales tenía muchas esperanzas, Ahri frunció el ceño, esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, ella no lo soporto más y aunque Evelynn interviniera, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, para su sorpresa… esta vez Evelynn no la detuvo. 

Finalmente, Ahri se paró al lado de Kai’sa y puso una mano en su hombro. Los estudiantes seguían hablando miles y miles de excusas para intentar arruinar la reputación de Kai’sa.

El profesor no lo toleró más y salió corriendo en busca de más profesores y el director para que controlaran a los estudiantes.

“¡¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?!” gritó Ahri lo más fuerte que pudo. Logró lo que quería, todos en el salón se callaron y todas las miradas se concentraron en Ahri. “¡Todos ustedes! ¡Quiero que sepan una cosa! Si bien no puedo decir mucho acerca de Kai’sa porque no he tenido el gusto de conocerla mejor, no puedo decir que ella no es todas esas cosas que ustedes dicen ¡Pero si puedo saber que ella no es igual que ustedes!”

Ahri tomó un breve respiro “¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho de herir así los sentimientos de una persona y mucho menos burlarse de sus sueños!” estaba muy enojada esta vez “¡Puedo decir firmemente que creo que ella tiene algo, algo que la hace diferente de ustedes! Y eso es que ella no es egoísta”.

Kai’sa miró a la chica que estaba defendiéndola, era algo increíble para ella, una persona que ni siquiera la conocía estaba peleando por ella, en lugar de esas personas a las que consideró sus amigos por bastante tiempo “Ahri…”.

Ahri no estaba dudando ni una de las palabras que estaba diciendo “¡Ella es perfecta para nosotras tal y como es y se acabó! ¡No pienso dejar que la pisoteen junto con sus sueños mientras yo esté aquí!” Todos en el salón miraron a Ahri y como era de esperarse, las caras de disgusto seguían ahí. 

“¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para creer que puedes venir a hablarnos sobre lo que deberíamos y no hacer?” “Cree que por tener fama es superior a nosotros, igual que Kai’sa” el rostro de Ahri se llenó de irritación y los señaló con el dedo. 

“Es suficiente Ahri” Evelynn caminó hacia donde estaban ellas dos. Ahri la miró molesta, no quería que la detuviera, tenía tantas cosas que decirles a esos sujetos “pero…!” 

“¡Shh! Están haciendo que me duela la cabeza” Evelynn se puso frente a Kai’sa, dándole la espalda al resto.

“Ignóralos Ahri, solo son gente idiota que vive por sobrevivir, no tienen motivo alguno ni siquiera para estar aquí, la gente que intenta pisotear la reputación de los demás para tener una oportunidad realmente me da lástima, se nota la clase de personas envidiosas que son” Evelynn ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada, haciendo como si no existieran.

“En cuanto a ti…” Evelynn puso su mano sobre la barbilla de Kai’sa y levanto lentamente su rostro.

“Deja de derramar esas lagrimas por causa de gente que no vale la pena, se que te duele que la personas en las que alguna vez confiaste te lastimen, pero así son los humanos, quizá pases por estas cosas en más de una ocasión, pero es necesario, para que te des cuenta del tipo de personas que hay a tu alrededor y no busques amistad en alguien que solo te quiere para aprovecharse de ti y habla mal de ti a tus espaldas”.

Ahri se acercó a Kai’sa y con su mano pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Kai’sa para limpiar sus lágrimas “No te preocupes Kai’sa, nos tienes a nosotras dos, incluso si no quieres venir con nosotras, estaremos para ti cuando lo necesites” Ahri le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

“Ustedes son tan buenas, incluso sin conocerme han peleado por mi… yo… nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi…” Ahri la abrazó. 

Los gritos de los estudiantes continuaron hasta que por la puerta del aula llegó el director “A ver, todos los estudiantes que se encuentren en el aula y fuera de sus clases, van a tener que reportarse a mi oficina, así como también los que el profesor me indique que han estado teniendo un comportamiento irrespetuoso hacia una de sus compañeras”. El director estaba molesto por el comportamiento que estaban presentando sus estudiantes teniendo de visita a dos cantantes reconocidas en su escuela.

Los maestros comenzaron a guiar a los estudiantes fuera del aula y el director se acercó a las chicas “Mis más sinceras disculpas señoritas, de verdad les pedimos que nos disculpen, pero no sé qué les pasó a nuestros estudiantes como para que se comportaran así con ustedes, en especial con usted señorita Kai’sa, no se preocupe, vamos a darles un pequeño castigo por su comportamiento”.

“No se preocupe director, nosotras entendemos, ellos solo estaban emocionados por nuestra presencia en el lugar, pero no hay problema” respondió alegremente Ahri “Oh, entiendo, de nuevo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y recuerden que ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas aquí cuando deseen, ahora si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo, que tengan un buen día” el director se retiró, finalmente en el aula solo quedan las chicas y el profesor de Kai’sa.

Evelynn se aclaró la garganta “Bueno, supongo que esto ha sido suficiente por hoy, debemos retirarnos ahora” Evelynn se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar “Vamos Ahri” Ahri la siguió casi corriendo y le dice “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así como si nada?! ¡¿Qué no vamos a convencerla de que…?!” pero Evelynn la agarró y le tapó la boca con la mano “¡Shh! Sigue caminando” y a Ahri no le quedó más opción que obedecer. 

“¡Esperen!” gritó Kai’sa corriendo hacia ellas. Evelynn le sonrió a Ahri. 

“¿Sí? ¿Que se te ofrece querida?” Evelynn estaba actuando como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando o lo que Kai’sa quería decirles.

“Yo... ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!” Kai’sa tenía una mirada decidida. Ahri y el profesor estaban impactados ante esta repentina respuesta.

“¡¿Eh?! ¿Como es que cambiaste de opinión tan pronto?” Ahri no supo cómo reaccionar, no entendía nada.

“Yo… es solo que, creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con ustedes, pero quiero intentarlo, creo que ustedes están buscando lo mismo que yo, ustedes tienen un sueño que quieren cumplir y yo también, no sé si eso sea suficiente para ustedes” Kai’sa las miro fijamente a cada una.

“¿Bromeas? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres suficiente para nosotras?! Con el simple hecho de que eres alguien que no entrega su vida y su talento por cosas sin importancia sino porque lo hace por amor, para mí eso es suficiente y respecto a si crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena, para eso estamos nosotras, estamos aquí para aprender una de otra y mejorar nuestras habilidades día con día, ¡Queremos mostrarle al mundo lo que la música y el baile pueden ser capaces de hacer!” diciendo esto último, Ahri le extendió su mano a Kai’sa, sonriendo.

Kai’sa miro esa mano un segundo, sabía que en el momento en que ella la tomara su vida cambiaría, sin dudarlo extendió la suya, tomando la de Ahri “¡Ven con nosotras!” el rostro de Kai’sa se iluminó, finalmente había encontrado algo que le hacía falta, alguien que la apoyara de verdad y la motivara a seguir su camino.

Ahri y Kai’sa se abrazaron, Evelynn sonrió al ver a ambas tan felices. El profesor de Kai’sa también estaba contento, sabía que esta vez Kai’sa estaba feliz y realmente quería ir con ellas, no estaba esa mirada vacía con la que ella siempre aceptaba hacer lo que le pedían, ella esta vez quería ir por su cuenta a cumplir su deseo. 

Una vez que se separaron, Kai’sa se dirigió a su profesor “Muchas gracias profesor, muchas gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo” el profesor la miro sin poder dejar de sonreír “Yo… estoy muy feliz por ti Kai’sa, finalmente te has dado cuenta de la oportunidad que estaba frente a ti, no para obtener la fama y el prestigio, sino para encontrar amigos, estoy seguro de que ellas estarían dispuestas a pelear ante cualquier cosa por ti, ellas también quieren que cumplas tu sueño, yo también lo hago, vamos Kai’sa, ve por el” el profesor se estaba despidiendo.

“Yo… no lo defraudaré profesor” Kai’sa estaba feliz pero sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo. “Yo voy a enseñarle al mundo lo más hermoso que tengo y que usted me ha enseñado, el baile” “Bueno, en ese caso, creo que ya estas lista” dicho esto, Ahri tomó a Kai’sa de la mano y le dijo “¡Bienvenida a nuestro grupo, Kai’sa!” todas salieron del aula guiadas por el profesor y se dirigieron a la entrada principal.

Caminaron fuera de la escuela “Oigan si muy bonito y todo nuestro emotivo momento, pero ¿A dónde vamos a ir tan pronto?” Kai’sa pregunto ansiosa.

“Por lo pronto, te llevaremos a casa y esta semana te llamaremos para reunirnos en algún lugar y ver los temas del contrato y esas cosas” dijo Evelynn.

“¡Esperen!” las tres se detuvieron, Kai’sa miro hacia atrás, esa era la escuela hacia donde ella pertenecía antes, antes de unirse a estas chicas hace unos instantes, ahí su maestro, parado en la puerta se despedía de ella, ella sabía lo que eso significaba, no volvería a ese lugar quizá en mucho tiempo “¡Espero volver a saber de ti pronto, Kai’sa! “dijo su profesor “Yo también profesor, le agradezco por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo” “Espero que cuiden bien de ella” “No se preocupe profesor, ella está en buenas manos” dijo Ahri. “Hasta luego entonces” se despidió Kai’sa y las tres subieron al auto de Evelynn.

Kai’sa le indicó a Evelynn el camino para llevarla a su casa, durante todo el trayecto Kai’sa estuvo emocionada preguntando a Ahri como era el tipo de vida que llevaban, Kai’sa estaba de repente tan interesada pues ella pronto viviría de la misma manera. 

Llegaron al lugar, era un edificio de departamentos, las tres bajaron del vehículo “¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?” preguntó Kai’sa. 

Ahri estaba muy emocionada “No lo sé no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos” mirando a Evelynn y moviendo su cola como un perrito. 

“Puedes empezar por darnos tu número para poder contactarte y reunirnos a planear que será lo siguiente que vamos a hacer” Evelynn sacó su celular, Ahri la interrumpió “¡SI SI AHUEVO Y HAREMOS UN CHINGO DE PEDAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE EVELYNN!” 

Evelynn la miró y la tomó del cuello “¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Y por qué en mi casa zorra de mierda?! ¡¿Qué crees que mi casa es tu hotel o que chingados?!” Kai’sa rápidamente agarró a Evelynn de las manos para intentar alejarla de Ahri “¡Ahhhh! ¡Espera Evelynn! ¡La vas a matar!” “Bueno fuera que pudiera matarla” luego de eso Evelynn soltó a Ahri por sí misma, arregló su ropa y su cabello.

“¿Eh? ¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Ahri estás bien?” Kai’sa revisó a Ahri. “¿Eh? Si ¿Por qué?” “Porque pensé que Evelynn en verdad iba a matarte” Kai’sa se sentía aliviada.

“Ah, no, ella solo tenía ganas de desquitarse un rato por tantas canas que le saco”.

“¡OYE! ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO VIEJA?!” 

“Oh claro que no… ¡Señora!” 

“¡AHRI!” Evelynn estaba a punto de perseguir a Ahri, la chica zorro se puso detrás de Kai’sa “Ay ayúdame Kai’sita, ¡La vieja loca me quiere pegar!” “¿Ves? Y luego preguntas que porque la termino ahorcando, muchas veces me saca de quicio” 

Kai’sa las miraba a las dos con los ojos muy abiertos, no se parecían nada a lo que ella miraba en los medios, ni mucho menos a lo que imaginaba, sin embargo, eso le agradó “Esto me hará las cosas mucho más sencillas, ellas son tan agradables, se supone que son estrellas de pop y se comportan como niñas” pensaba para sí misma, Kai’sa al ver a Ahri y Evelynn discutiendo, Evelynn poniendo una mano en la cara de Ahri mientras Ahri intentaba arañar la ropa de Evelynn, al final terminaron dándose un abrazo. 

Kai’sa comenzó a reír de la nada. Ahri y Evelynn notaron esto y la miraron.

“¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca?” Preguntó Ahri “No lo sé” ambas estaban curiosas de la repentina risa de Kai’sa “De que se ríe prro, a ver cuenta el chiste” dijo Ahri. 

“Jajaja, no es nada, es solo que… el estar junto a ustedes, creo que esto va a ser divertido” Kai’sa sonrió para ambas. Las dos se miraron entre ellas y le devolvieron a Kai’sa una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la madre! creo que me pasé un poquito de verga, es un chingo :v

En el departamento de la bailarina de KDA, Kai’sa, ya se podía encontrar a la misma preparándose para ir a dormir, cuando escuchó un sonido que provino de su celular, lo tomó y vio que había recibido un mensaje, abrió el mensaje y vio que fue Ahri quien le se lo envió, el mensaje decía:

Ahri: Hola Kai’sa espero estés pasando una linda noche, oye necesitamos juntarnos mañana antes del mediodía, ya hablé con Evelynn, necesitamos encontrar a un nuevo y último integrante.

Kai’sa: ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea hacer nuestras juntas en el departamento de Evelynn? :/

Ahri: Si hombre… igual ya te dije que me vale verga :v además de que me he estado quedando a dormir todo este tiempo ahí, ya debe estar acostumbrada.

Kai’sa: Está bien, procuraré llegar temprano. Que tengas buenas noches. 

Dejó su teléfono y se acostó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Evelynn ya se había levantado desde muy temprano, se fue a bañar y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar para Ahri y ella. 

Notó como pasó un rato en lo que ella cocinó algo y durante todo ese tiempo Ahri no se despertó, algo molesta pensó “Ay esta guerca que no se levanta, ya van a ser las 8 y ella todavía sigue dormida”. Por lo que se dirigió al cuarto y revisó si todavía estaba ahí, Ahri se estaba quedando en su departamento, pero como Evelynn nunca esperó tener visitas no tenía un cuarto de huéspedes, por lo que Ahri dormía en el piso. 

Cuando Evelynn llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta, la miró dormir ahí bastante cómoda. Evelynn recordó el primer día que Ahri llegó a su departamento y ésta le ofreció quedarse con ella.

Flashback

Evelynn tenía una mirada algo confundida “¿Segura que quieres dormir ahí Ahri? ¿Sabes? Mi cama es grande y bien podrías dormir a mi lado”.

Pero Ahri parecía bastante segura “Sí, estoy bien Evelynn no te preocupes, quiero decir ya estoy causándote bastante molestia al quedarme en tu casa como para quitarte tu lugar en tu cama… además ocupas mucho espacio, te estas poniendo gorda” dijo Ahri en un tono de burla.

Evelynn frunció el ceño “No te preocupes por eso niña no me molesta tu presencia… Además ¡¿A quién llamas gorda?!” dijo la gorda, digo, Evelynn.

Pero Ahri la interrumpió “Además… dormir en el suelo me trae recuerdos…” Ahri sonaba melancólica ahora y Evelynn logró notar el cambio en su tono de voz. Ahri bajó la mirada “Me recuerda tanto a…” decía mientras comenzaba a acariciar su almohada.

Evelynn algo nerviosa decidido preguntar “Ahri… estas bien?”

Ahri salió de sus pensamientos “¡¿Eh?! Ah sí… si, lo siento, solo estaba recordando cosas, pero no te preocupes, enserio estoy bien aquí. Buenas noches” Dijo rápidamente y luego se cubrió con la sabana.

Evelynn solo la miró y se preguntó que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña en ese momento, o más bien… quien.

Regresando al presente, Evelynn seguía observando a su amiga “Sigo pensando ¿Cómo rayos puede dormir tan cómoda ahí? Y… más importante ¿En quién estabas pensando aquella vez, niña?” Dijo mientras miraba su rostro durmiendo tranquilamente, pero luego esa idea salió de su cabeza “En fin… si no la levanto se nos va a hacer tarde ¡YA LLEVANTATE ZORRA DE MIERDA! ¡Ya es bien tarde! ¡Ya van a ser las 11!” y luego de eso le dio una patada en el culo.

Ahri se despertó inmediatamente por la patada. Ahri gritó “¡Ahh! Evelynn! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Apenas son las 8” dijo Ahri mientras tomaba su celular revisando la hora.

Evelynn puso una mirada seria y jaló una mejilla de Ahri “Parece que ya olvidaste que nos reuniríamos temprano hoy con Kai’sa para hablar sobre el ultimo integrante del grupo”.

Pero a Ahri no le interesaban esas cosas ahora, solo quería volver a poner su cara contra su almohada “Con un puto “¡Buenos días!” bastaba” comenzó a tallarse los ojos.

“Sí si como sea, ahora levántate a desayunar”.

Ahri intentó sentarse “De acuerdo, iré a bañarme y enseguida voy” realmente no quería moverse de su lugar, pero Evelynn tenía razón y tenían cosas que hacer.

“Está bien pero no te tardes demasiado” Evelynn estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando miró de nuevo a Ahri quien comenzó a lamerse el brazo como un gato.

Evelynn se le quedó viendo raro “¡¿Qué chingados?! ¡Ahri! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! Ahri la miró despreocupada “Te dije que me iba a bañar” dijo mientras continuaba lamiéndose. Evelynn la miró disgustada “¡No seas asquerosa! ¡Vete a bañar de verdad!” dijo y luego la tomó del otro brazo y la empujó hacia el baño.

“¡Ya ya! ¡Está bien, ya voy! Pinshi vieja escandalosa” dijo Ahri molesta por la “exageración” de Evelynn.

Una vez que ambas estaban sentadas desayunando, Evelynn se atrevió a preguntarle “¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas que sea el último integrante?”.

Ahri aún con comida en su boca, se apresuró a responder “Pues, quería que tomáramos un estilo diferente, ya sabes, algo más urbano, algo que contrastara totalmente con lo que cualquiera pensaría de nuestro grupo”. 

“¿Y eso es? ...” Evelynn no tenía ni idea de lo que Ahri tenía en mente ahora pero seguro iba a ser una pésima idea. Ahri tragó su comida, puso las manos sobre la mesa y dijo muy emocionada “¡¡¡Quiero un rapero!!!” Ahri extendió sus brazos para mostrar su entusiasmo a Evelynn. Evelynn al oír la última palabra que salió de la boca de Ahri casi escupe el jugo que estaba bebiendo. 

Ahri notó esto y soltó una pequeña risita “Puedo notar desde ya que no te agrada la idea” Evelynn la miró algo preocupada “Es solo que me tomo un poco de sorpresa, no pensé que quisieras algo tan vulgar como eso” comenzó a limpiarse el líquido de su rostro.

“¿Qué tiene de malo? Realmente quiero experimentar con cosas distintas” Ahri se notaba seria ahora, pues ella estaba hablando enserio en todo momento, pero creyó que Evelynn la estaba tomando en broma.

Evelynn puso una mano en su frente “Bueno, no puedo cuestionarte demasiado, hago esto solo por ti, idiota” dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Ahri le mostró una amplia sonrisa “Gracias perra” Evelynn la miró molesta “Tampoco te pases cabrona” Terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron con Kai’sa horas más tarde.

…

Kai’sa llegó al departamento, donde fue recibida por Evelynn, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Kai’sa se sentó junto a Ahri en un sillón “¡Ahh estoy tan emocionada! ¡Por primera vez estoy en una reunión de un grupo musical!”

Ahri le puso una mano en el hombro “Si… no te emociones tanto, la última vez estresé bastante a Evelynn por eso tiene un chingo de canas jajaja”. Obviamente esto era mentira, pero le encantaba hacer enojar a la diva.

Evelynn que apenas entraba a la habitación y dejó tres tazas de té sobre la mesa, optó por ignorar ese comentario “Bueno, deberíamos comenzar de una vez”.

“Oh… si si” Ahri asentía con la cabeza. 

“De acuerdo” Kai’sa tomó un sorbo de su taza. 

Evelynn no dijo absolutamente nada y se generó un silencio a partir de ahí, Kai’sa y Evelynn miraron a Ahri.

Evelynn se aclaró la garganta “Ahri…” Ahri volteó a verla “Que yo que ¿Ahora qué hice?” Ahri de verdad no entendía que pasaba. 

Evelynn habló en un tono agresivo “¡Ahri! ¡Se supone que tú eres la líder! ¡Tú fuiste la que nos dijo que tendríamos una junta!”

Ahri ciertamente no parecía para nada una líder, pues en varias ocasiones mostró actitudes similares a ésta “¡Ah cierto cierto! Este… bien… Kai’sa, cuando me puse en contacto con Evelynn y nos juntamos con la idea de formar una banda le dije que necesitaba dos integrantes más en el grupo, una bailarina, que eres tú…” Ahri apenas comenzaba a concentrarse en el tema.

Kai’sa la interrumpió “¿y el otro?” “Quería cambiar un poco nuestro estilo, entonces… estaba pensando en encontrar un rapero” Ahri volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que mostraba que estaba emocionada.

Kai’sa se sorprendió un poco “¡¿Un rapero?! ¡Ahri! ¡Eso sería genial!” Kai’sa tomó las manos de Ahri y en el rostro de Evelynn se podía notar que ella no estaba del todo contenta y solo observaba a Kai’sa y Ahri alegrarse. Kai’sa tenía algo de curiosidad “¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienen a alguien en mente?”.

Evelynn se cruzó de brazos “Oh, pero por supuesto que sí, o al menos eso se supone que debería ¿Verdad líder?” ahí estaba ese tono sarcástico característico de Evelynn.

Ahri puso sus manos en su cintura y se rio “¡JAJAJA! no tengo ni puta idea de donde sacar un rapero y no conozco a ninguno!” Se notaba el cansancio en la voz de Evelynn “Aquí vamos de nuevo…”.

Kai’sa se dirigió a Ahri “Pero Ahri, hace 5 años ya habías pasado por cosas como estas… ¿Cómo es que no conoces a alguno?”.

“Eso es porque ella quiere probar con gente nueva, ya sabes, que no tengan la fama y los lujos en la cabeza” explicó Evelynn.

“Oh… entiendo… no te preocupes Ahri ¡Te ayudaré a encontrar uno!” trató de darle ánimos con esto.

“Menos mal yo no quería investigar esas cosas extrañas esta vez… y dudo que Simón sepa sobre ese tipo de sujetos”.

“Pues no se mucho de rap, a lo mucho conocí el de Dragon Ball y Naruto que cantaba Porta”.

Ahri la corrigió “No, espera… ¡El rap de Naruto ni siquiera era de Porta era de Darthsoker!”.

“¡¿KHÉ?! ¡No mames! ¡He vivido toda mi vida engañada!” Kai’sa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Evelynn intervino “¿Lo ves? Ya empezamos a hablar de cosas extrañas…” ella no entendía de que mierda estaban hablando.

“Bueno… igual haré lo que pueda para ti, Ahri”.

“¿En verdad Kai’sa? ¡Ay eres tan buena! Bueno si necesitas algo estaremos en la habitación de Evelynn”.

“Si... tengo que ir revisando algunos asuntos del vestuario y esas cosas”.

“¿Y tú la vas a ayudar con eso Ahri?”.

“¡Nel! Yo nomas voy para que me rasque las orejas mientras ella trabaja”.

Hubo un breve silencio por toda la habitación. Luego de eso dejaron a Kai’sa sola en la sala. Kai’sa sacó su laptop de su mochila y comenzó en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Ahri y Evelynn la notaban tan concentrada desde la puerta de la habitación, “¿De verdad crees que pueda encontrar algo bueno?”.

“Claro que sí, si ella y yo queremos lo mismo seguro que ella puede con este trabajo”.

Mientras en la cabeza de Kai’sa “¡Ay no puedo con este trabajo! Pero Ahri confía en mi … no puedo fallarle”. Kai’sa estaba buscando en páginas donde había grupos de fans de raperos, ahí publicaban noticias sobre las presentaciones de algunos que no poco conocidos y en los lugares donde se llevaban a cabo. 

Había un lugar japonés que llamó su atención, se reunían a hacer batallas de rap cada semana, el lugar se llamaba Bizarre Days. Kai’sa buscó sobre los nombres de cada rapero que se había presentado ahí, era un lugar muy popular, al menos en su ciudad. Comenzó a investigar la escasa información que había sobre cada uno. Pero de igual manera ninguno le gustó, todos parecían buscar lo mismo y la mayoría de ellos habían estado en prisión por tráfico de drogas o acoso sexual.

Kai’sa estaba algo nerviosa ahora “¿De verdad Ahri quiere a alguien como este tipo de persona? Bueno, quizá era mejor juzgarlos primero por su talento, de todas maneras, esas noticias eran algo antiguas, algunos estaban incluso muertos… a Kai’sa comenzó a darle un poco de miedo tener que seguir buscando, aunque eligieran a alguno de ellos ¿Como rayos iban a convivir con alguien que se le encanta meterse en problemas con las autoridades? Trató de no pensar en eso y comenzó a ver videos de estos raperos. 

A algunos ni siquiera podía seguirles el ritmo por lo rápido que hablaban, algunos le gustaron, pero estaban retirados o en prisión. Otros hablaban demasiadas groserías y ella no lo vio muy agradable ni conveniente para el grupo. Hasta que encontró un pequeño fan que re subió un video a ese grupo, ella leyó la publicación: 

“Hey ¿Alguien recuerda el video de esta chica? Se ganó bastante fama por ese video hace como 5 años ¿Alguien sabe que fue de ella?”

Kai’sa vio el video y bueno, su primera impresión fue porque ella era alguien joven, pero tenía sentido el video era algo antiguo al parecer. Lo segundo que le impresiono fue su voz, ella tenía una voz impresionante, sus rimas eran buenas, no dudaba al hablar y el oponente con el que competía cayó al saber que había sido derrotado, la chica lo había humillado con esa lengua veloz, sus rimas parecían cuchillas que se clavaban en el ego de su contrincante.

Kai’sa pensó para sí misma “ella es genial! ¡Necesito buscar más información sobre ella!” Leyó los comentarios de personas del grupo.

“¡Ah! ¡La chica lengua de Dragón! Ella se presenta cada semana en el Bizarre Days para aplastar con sus rimas a cada tonto que intenta desafiarla”.

“Oh por dios ella es genial! ¡La había olvidado completamente!”.

“Ella es muy buena ¿Verdad? Si quieres saber más sobre ella actualmente, te dejo su Twitter ¡Ahí sube un montón de videos de ella rapeando en el Bizarre Days!”.

Kai’sa no dudo ni un minuto y se dirigió al enlace que la mandó a una cuenta de Twitter con el nombre de Rogue “Lengua de Dragón”, una vez ahí comenzó a revisar sus fotos y efectivamente, era aquella chica del video, solo que ahora se veía mayor. 

Buscó algunos de sus videos y Kai’sa quedó impresionada ¡La voz de esa tal Rogue era demasiado buena! ¡Sonaba tan ruda y decidida! ¡Tal como lo que Ahri seguramente estaba buscando! Pero luego un mar de dudas inundó el pensamiento de Kai’sa “¿Debería decirles sobre esta chica? Pero… ¿Qué tal si a ellas no les gusta tanto como a mí?” Kai’sa esperaba que esto no sucediera, pues se pasó un buen rato buscando algo bueno y ella fue la única que llamó su atención.

“Oh bueno no importa, de todas formas, se los diré” Kai’sa se levantó de su lugar, dejando su laptop y fue a buscar a Ahri y Evelynn, tocó a la puerta de la habitación y preguntó “Evelynn ¿Puedo pasar?”.

Escuchó la voz de Evelynn respondiendo “Nel, estamos cogiendo aquí adentro”.

Kai’sa se puso completamente roja “¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que ustedes se llevaran así!... ¡Yo…No quería molestarlas! … ¡Volveré más tarde!”.

Pero inmediatamente notó la risa burlona de Evelynn “Jajaja, solo estaba bromeando, adelante cariño, entra”.

Kai’sa dudó un segundo… no quería encontrarse con una escena algo sugestiva, pero cuando giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió solo encontró a Evelynn tecleando cosas en la computadora que estaba en su escritorio y Ahri dormida como un gato en el sofá, Evelynn no dirigió su mirada hacia ella, estaba concentrada trabajando, pero cuando notó el silencio de Kai’sa fue cuando finalmente preguntó “¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste problemas con algo?”.

“¡Ah... no! No es eso… escucha, creo que encontré a una buena candidata, no sabes las cosas que tuve que ver para llegar a ella”.

“Me imagino, la mayoría de esas personas tienden a ser muy desagradables… pero bueno, vamos, dime ¿Qué encontraste?” Evelynn dirigió toda su atención a ella.

Kai’sa sacó su teléfono y le mostró el video de hace 5 años que la había emocionado tanto. A Evelynn le valió verga, como todo en la vida. No le impresionó ni nada por el estilo, pero debía admitir que aquella niña tenía una buena voz. 

Kai’sa palideció al notar lo que se temía, Evelynn ni siquiera reaccionó al ver el video, ella presentía que no le había interesado en lo absoluto.

Cuando el video terminó, Evelynn solo dijo “¿No crees que es demasiado joven?”

“¡Oh lo siento! Olvidé mencionarlo, es un video algo antiguo, dicen que ella se ganó un poco de fama cuando alguien subió el video a internet”.

Luego buscó un video más reciente y se lo mostró. Evelynn parecía tener la misma reacción que con el primer video, vaya, sí que Evelynn parecía ser muy exigente comenzaron a pasar esas ideas por la cabeza de Kai’sa. Al terminar el video, Evelynn tomó el celular de Kai’sa y comenzó a revisar sus publicaciones y algunas de las fotos de la chica. Kai’sa solo observaba en silencio hasta que decidió preguntarle “¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?” Estaba tan nerviosa y temerosa de la respuesta de Evelynn. 

Evelynn ni siquiera la miro, seguía revisando el perfil de la chica “Parece un rapero común como cualquier otro. Admito que tiene una gran voz y sabe rimar bien. Pero no soy yo la que toma las decisiones, esa es Ahri. Si a ella le gusta… entonces por mí no hay problema” Luego de eso le devolvió su teléfono. 

“Ya veo” entonces eso facilitaba un poco más las cosas, solo tenía que obtener la opinión de Ahri a quien seguramente le encantaría.

“Entonces ¿Podrías pasarme aquella pelota de tenis que está en el estante?” Evelynn apuntó hacia el objeto que le dijo a Kai’sa.

“¿Cuál? ¿Ésta?” Kai’sa la tomó y se la pasó a Evelynn.

“Si… ¡ahora vamos a ver qué opina nuestra líder!”.

Evelynn lanzó la pelota directo a la cara de Ahri. Seguido de un “¡DESPIERTA! ¡ZORRA DE MIERDA!”.

La pelota golpeó la cara de Ahri quien inmediatamente se despertó por el golpe y cayó del sofá, asustada “¡Auch!”   
¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Evelyn! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!” Kai’sa inmediatamente fue a ayudar a Ahri a levantarse.

“¿Qué tiene de malo o qué?” a Evelynn le valió madres incluso llegar romperle la nariz a Ahri.

“Pudiste haberme pedido que la despertara” Kai’sa revisaba si Ahri estaba herida.

“¡Nel! A ver si así aprende a no dormirse cuando la necesitan” la regañó Evelynn.

Kai’sa estaba un poco asustada por el repentino comportamiento entre estas dos, aún no se acostumbraba a la amistad que tenían, pero lo dejó pasar, en este momento le preocupaba que Ahri no estuviera lastimada “Bueno... ¿Estás bien Ahri?”.

Ahri le puso una gran sonrisa a Kai’sa “¡Sí!” pero entonces comenzó a salir sangre de su nariz.

“¡Ahh! ¡Ahri! ¡espera! Iré por mi botiquín. Kai’sa salió de la habitación.

“¿Botiquín?” Kai’sa regresó “Si, siempre cargo uno conmigo por si me lastimo en medio de mis prácticas”.

“¡Que conveniente!” Ahri trató de detener la sangre “¡Hey! ¡Ni se te ocurra ensuciar mi sofá, zorra!” “¡Oye! ¡Pero si es tu culpa que estoy sangrando!”.

Kai’sa se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de Ahri, sacó de su botiquín una caja de pastillas para el dolor y una botella de agua y se las dio. Luego le dio una bolsa con hielo para bajar la hinchazón. “Espero que con esto te sientas un poco mejor” 

“Oye… ¿De dónde sacaste el hielo?” “Lo tomé de tu refrigerador, lo siento”.   
“Ah… no importa, de todas formas, Ahri ya contaminó todas mis cosas con el pelo de sus colas desde que llegó”.

“Si, lo siento yo también por eso”.

“Bueno… ah cierto, ya recordé, zorra Kai’sa encontró algo, por eso te desperté”

“¡¿En serio?! ¿Tan rápido? A ver y no al cine ¿Qué encontraste?”.

“Bueno ¡Encontré un rapero llamado Rogue! ¡Sus rimas son geniales y su voz increíble!” Kai’sa recuperó ese entusiasmo de hace un rato.

Inmediatamente Ahri respondió “Si es un hombre no me gusta”.

Evelynn se rio “Ahri, no estamos hablando de tus preferencias sexuales”.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! Trabajar con hombres es más complicado porque somos más chicas en el grupo, eso traería un montón de rumores raros”.

“De hecho es una chica, Ahri… ¡Pero tienes que verla!” Kai’sa le pasó el teléfono a Ahri y le mostró su perfil. 

Cuando Ahri miró el perfil de aquella chica, Evelynn notó esa mirada de nuevo. No era muy común que Ahri pusiera una mirada así. Ahri puso el video.

Kai’sa estaba muy emocionada esperando que a Ahri le gustara tanto como a ella “¿Lo ves? ¡Es genial! ¿Qué te parece?” pero Ahri no respondió, seguía perdida en la pantalla del teléfono que iluminaba su rostro. 

Evelynn intentó hacerla volver “Ahri… hey… ¡Hey! ¿Está todo bien? Evelynn se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Esta vez Evelynn si estaba algo preocupada.

Ahri por fin reaccionó “¿Eh?”.

“Te pregunté que si todo estaba bien, parecía que estabas ida”.

“Si... sí estoy bien, solo sigo un poco aturdida por el golpe”. Evelynn no dijo nada, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

“Así que… Rogue… bueno… ehh… este… ¿Qué opinan?”.

Evelynn y Kai’sa se quedaron viendo entre ellas y luego volvieron toda su atención a ella “Ahri… entiende que tú eres la líder, tú eres la que decide. Si quieres que vayamos a buscarla…”.

“¡Sí!” dijo inmediatamente, tanto que sorprendió a ambas “Si quiero verla, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar…” Ahri bajó sus orejas junto con su cabeza, mirando sus manos en su regazo.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Evelynn cada vez sospechaba más, Ahri estaba actuando bastante extraña.

“Ehh nada, solo… Investiguen donde podemos encontrarla para ir a buscarla”. Entonces Ahri salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta apresuradamente.

Kai’sa obviamente no notó nada raro, pues tenía poco de conocer a estas chicas, sin embargo, Evelynn, ella la conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, sabía que algo le pasaba y tenía una idea de que era lo que ocurría.

“¡Si le gustó! ¡Empezaré a buscar más sobre ella y veré si puedo mandarle algún correo o algo para ponernos en contacto con ella!” Kai’sa salió de la habitación y se regresó a la sala. “Hmm…” Evelynn se cruzó de brazos, quizá lo mejor era preguntarle a Ahri directamente, en lugar de seguir especulando cosas. 

Ya estaba oscureciendo afuera, las calles se veían iluminadas y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, era una hermosa vista desde el edificio en el balcón de Evelynn, donde Ahri se encontraba mirando la ciudad, recargando sus brazos en el barandal. Sintió que alguien se aproximaba hacia donde ella estaba parada, sin moverse ni alertarse, siguió observando el panorama.

“Sabes Evelynn, esto es... No soy buena para esto…” Evelynn la interrumpió “dime una cosa Ahri… ¿Conoces a esta chica?”.

“Vaya… no eres tan tonta como pareces” comenzó a bromear con ella. Este comentario molestó a Evelynn como siempre, pero tuvo que abstenerse de decir algo igual de ofensivo, sabía que Ahri lo estaba haciendo para desviarla del tema. “Ahri” Pero Evelynn no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

“De acuerdo de acuerdo, es ella Evelynn… es… Akali”. Evelynn finalmente se acerca y se coloca a su lado viendo hacia el frente.

“¿Tu amiga de la infancia?” Evelynn recordó perfectamente a quien se refería, durante muchos años, Ahri le contó a Evelynn sobre esta chica humana de quien se hizo mejor amiga.

“Si… ella…” Ahri suspiró “A la que abandoné por cumplir mi sueño”.

Aunque para Evelynn esto no tenía relevancia, sabía que para Ahri era algo complicado “Ya veo…” Evelynn le puso una mano en el hombro “¿Segura que quieres verla?”.

“Bueno… no sé qué me vaya a decir” estaba sudando, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Evelynn intentó calmarla “No te preocupes”.

“¡Pero ya paso mucho tiempo y yo ni siquiera la busqué, perdí todo el contacto con ella!”. 

Evelynn tomó a Ahri de ambos brazos para hacer que la mirara a ella “De acuerdo, primero que nada, cálmate, necesitas dejar de pensar en lo que hiciste en el pasado porque eso no va a volver, ya la cagaste de todas maneras, entonces… si quieres volver a verla solo necesitas arreglar tus pensamientos para hablar con ella y explicárselo todo, sin excusas ni mentiras ¿Está bien?” 

“Bien”.

“Bueno, ayudaré a Kai’sa para investigar donde podemos encontrarla” y así volvió a dejar a Ahri sola en el balcón.

…

Pasó una semana luego de estos acontecimientos, ellas tomaron un vuelo a Japón. Evelynn iba conduciendo en su Lamborghini junto a Kai’sa y Ahri, iban atravesando una avenida en una noche llena de estrellas, ay eso que.

“Lengua de Dragón Rogue, se presenta cada viernes por la noche en el “Bizarre Days” en uno de los barrios más populares para la audiencia juvenil” Dijo Kai’sa mientras las otras dos chicas escuchaban. Me intenté poner en contacto con ella, pero me fue imposible, no respondió ninguno de mis mensajes, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ponerme en contacto con el gerente del lugar. Dice que es seguro que ella se presentara a la misma hora de siempre, nunca falta, o al menos eso es lo que me aseguró él.

Evelynn detuvo su auto fuera del lugar, Kai’sa, que iba en la parte de atrás, fue la primera en bajar. Ahri parecía muy nerviosa y con la cabeza mirando sus manos que estaban en sus piernas que también estaban temblando.

“No estás segura de esto ¿Cierto?” Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica zorro.

“De acuerdo, Kai’sa ve tú, Ahri no está segura de querer entrar” Kai’sa se asomó por la ventana del lado de Evelynn, no entendía porque se estaban comportando de esta manera, desde aquella noche en el departamento de Evelynn, ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema, por este motivo se les olvidó explicárselo a Kai’sa.

“¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablan? ¿Qué está pasando Doctor García?”

“¡Te explicaremos después, solo ve!” Ordenó Evelynn.

“Ok ya voy, pero esperen… ¿Qué se supone que haga?”

“Vas a hablar con esa chica rapera y le vas a ofrecer que se una a nosotras”

“¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?” Evelynn entró en desesperación, lo haría ella misma, pero quería permanecer al lado de Ahri en este momento para que no saliera huyendo de ahí “Mira… solo haz lo mismo que Ahri hizo contigo para que te unieras al grupo”.

Kai’sa cubrió su cara con ambas manos “Pero me da vergüenza ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado? No quiero que me vaya a sacar la navaja, pensándolo bien, ella tiene aspecto de un Brayan.

“¡Solo ve y se amigable con ella! ¡Dudo que te vaya a morder y en caso de que lo hiciera solo te dejas querer!” 

“De acuerdo, pero no creo que esto funcione” Kai’sa se alejó del auto y entró al establecimiento, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y había un montón de gente gritando y haciendo ruido. A Kai’sa no le gustó el ambiente del lugar, no era para nada tranquilo. Entonces subió al escenario el presentador y tomó el micrófono “Y ahora como es costumbre en el establecimiento, le damos la bienvenida a Lengua de Dragón… ¡Rogue!” En ese momento Akali subió al escenario, seguido de esto el presentador llamó al oponente de Akali “Y de este otro lado tenemos a un grande, el bestia insaciable ¡Majin Boo!” Kai’sa no pudo evitar reírse luego de escuchar ese apodo.

El hombre señaló a Akali “¡Esta noche voy a aplastarte como la lagartija que eres, Rogue!” 

Akali se burló de este hocicón “¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a caer encima o qué?” Un montón de gritos se empezaron a escuchar “¡Ohhhh!”.

Fue entonces cuando su batalla comenzó, ambos empezaron de forma leve, iban a la par con sus rimas, sin embargo, Akali mostró su destreza al rapear, todo era tan perfecto para Kai’sa, estaba impresionada, era mejor verla en persona que en los videos de internet. El momento esperado por ella llegó, Akali estaba destrozando al tipo, el sujeto se quedó sin aliento y solo le quedó admitir su derrota. 

La gente empezó a gritar de emoción y al bajar el tipo del escenario comenzaron a gritarle “¡Puto!” “¡Puto!” “¡Puto!”.

Luego de finalizada la presentación de Akali y que el presentador la anunciara como ganadora, ella bajó del escenario caminando hacia la barra y se recargó en ella. El bartender chocó los puños con ella y le entregó un vaso con una bebida.

Kai’sa nerviosa se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde la rapera se encontraba, finalmente se acercaría a ella, la conocería, a pesar de solo haberla conocido hace una semana por medio de videos y fotos, se hizo fan de ella, estuvo pensando mucho en lo que le diría… hasta que finalmente estuvo parada frente a ella y empezó a tartamudear.

“H… hola… es… este…. Yo… yo…”

Akali bebió un poco, luego la miró y con una voz dominante le respondió “No tienes que decir nada, no te preocupes ya me imagino que es lo que quieres, chiquita preciosa” Akali le guiñó un ojo.

Kai’sa estaba sorprendida “¿Enserio?”

“Si” Entonces Akali llamó al bartender “Joe… un papel y un marcador por favor”.

El bartender sacó una libreta y un marcador de un cajón e inmediatamente se los entregó a Akali, ella comenzó a firmar el papel, cuando terminó arrancó la hoja y luego se la entregó a Kai’sa “Aquí tienes, señorita”.

Kai’sa se emocionó de inmediato y gritó como loca “¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! ¡Lo voy a poner en mi refrigerador!” y se fue corriendo a la salida.

Mientras tanto estas dos mens que estaban afuera “Ya se tardó mucho ¿Crees que este bien?” Evelynn no dejaba de ver la hora en su celular. Ahri ya se había calmado un poco gracias a Evelynn “Descuida, yo creo que ella lo hará bien… mira, hablando de eso, ahí viene”.

Una vez que salió del establecimiento, fue corriendo toda emocionada a buscar a las otras dos que están todavía dentro del auto y vieron a Kai’sa venir hacia ellas con un papel en la mano. 

Evelynn bajó el vidrio y Kai’sa metió la cabeza dentro, haciendo que Evelynn retrocediera de repente pues no esperó que Kai’sa hiciera algo como eso, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas y en sus ojos se podía ver que tan emocionada estaba, como una niña pequeña “¡Ahri! Evelynn! ¡¡lo logre!!”.

Ahri y Evelynn estaban sorprendidas, pensaron que había sido demasiado fácil y sonrieron también “¡¿Enserio?!” gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

“¡Lo ves Evelynn? Y tú que dudabas de nuestra Kai’sa”.

Pero la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció una vez que Kai’sa volvió a hablar “¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡Tengo su autógrafo!!!” Kai’sa les mostró la hoja con la firma de Akali y se la dio a Ahri. 

*Inserte meme de Pikachu aquí*

Ahri y Evelynn no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo la miraron fijamente, parecía como si hubieran quedado petrificadas y hubo un breve silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento que corría. Hasta que la diva volvió en sí.

“Ehh… Kai’sa… cariño… ¿Cómo decirte esto? Eso no era lo que tenías que hacer”.

Fue en ese momento en que Kai’sa recordó el verdadero motivo del porque había ido a hablar con Akali “¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡¡¡TENÍA QUE INVITARLA GRUPO!!!”

“Exacto cariño” Kai’sa se regresó corriendo de nuevo hacia adentro. Ambas observaron como ella entraba al lugar.

“Uy si, Kai’sa lo está haciendo bastante bien” dijo la diva en un tono sarcástico.

Kai’sa se regresó a la barra, pero estaba la rapera ya no estaba ahí, entró en pánico por un breve momento, así que lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia todos lados y para su suerte Akali seguía en el lugar, pero esta vez estaba en una mesa observando la presentación de otros raperos. Kai’sa sintió un alivio en su pecho y se acercó de nuevo a ella. 

Akali estaba tan concentrada en su celular hasta que notó la figura que se puso frente a ella “Ah…” respirando agitadamente “Hola… Hola otra vez…”.

Akali la miró confundida, tomó de su mesa una botella de agua y se la ofreció, Kai’sa la tomó y bebió un poco, mientras tanto Akali le respondió “¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Un autógrafo para un amigo avergonzado que no se atreve a acercarse?”

Kai’sa inmediatamente olvidando por completo la verdadera razón del porque estaba ahí dijo “¡Dos por favor!” pero luego reaccionó “¡No! ¡Espera! No vine por eso… mi nombre es Kai’sa”. 

“Ah… chido, hola Kai’sa” “Perdona, toma asiento” Akali le ofreció una silla a su lado “Oh gracias” Akali creyó que solo era una chica que quería conocerla y tomarse fotos con ella o cosas por el estilo, por eso no le tomó tanta importancia a la conversación y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su teléfono.

Kai’sa fue capaz de notarlo, sabía que algo como esto pasaría, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar su atención “Ahh yo… formo parte de una banda”.

Akali no despegó la mirada del teléfono, seguramente estaba viendo unos momazos más chéveres que lo que sea que estuviera hablando Kai’sa “Ah… suena bien”

Esto comenzaba a ponerse incómodo “Si... es un grupo… musical”.

Akali solo le dirigió una mirada y volvió a sus asuntos, ella ya tenía idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación, pero decidió continuar “Genial ¿Cómo se llama?”.

“Ehh… Todavía no tenemos nombre” eso confirmaba más que estaba en lo cierto. 

“Ah entonces ¿Apenas lo están formando?”. 

“¡Si! ... Y pues yo quería saber si…” pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Akali.

“Lo siento, no estoy interesada” dijo fríamente, luego la chica volvió a tomar un trago a su bebida y sin mirar a Kai’sa, guardó su teléfono y ahora estaba enfocada en la actuación de otro de sus camaradas.

“No, pero piénsalo… por lo menos… o tal vez si conocieras a los demás integrantes”.

“Lo siento, no es por arrogancia, ni por qué no me guste trabajar con la gente, pero tengo mis propios objetivos que quiero alcanzar sin ayuda de nadie o con el nombre de alguien más”.

Kai’sa se puso de pie “Oh entiendo…” 

“Lo siento” Akali se disculpó, no le gustaba rechazar las ofertas de las personas, de hecho, detestaba verlos decepcionados cuando lo hacía, pero no iba obligarse a sí misma a hacer algo que no quería.

“No te apures”

“Suerte con lo de tu grupo” 

“Gracias… Adiós”

“Ahí la vemos pues” fue lo último que Akali le dijo.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente, Kai’sa si estaba un poco desilusionada, pero era obvio que había una posibilidad de que su oferta fuera rechazada, recordó que ella también había estado en la misma situación hace no mucho tiempo.

“Oh vaya… con que así se sintió Ahri”.

Esta vez al salir del local caminó de regreso al auto lentamente y se subió. Ahí las dos chicas la estaban esperando ya un poco desesperadas. Voltearon a la parte de atrás para verla. Kai’sa tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba jugando con sus dedos.

“¿Y bien?” Evelynn levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

“No está interesada” 

Evelynn miró a Ahri que no dijo absolutamente nada sabiendo lo que pasaría a partir de ahora “Bueno lo intentamos”.

*Inserte meme de Rex*

“Muy bien es hora de irse” Evelynn encendió el auto, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro esperando por una pronta respuesta de la chica zorro.

“¡¡¡Evelynn!!!” logró su cometido, Ahri reaccionó y la tomó del brazo “¡Que ni se te ocurra!”. 

Evelynn dejó de lado su broma y apagó el motor “¡Ay! ¿Pues qué quieres que haga? ¡Si no te quitas esa pinche vergüenza no vamos a hacer nada!” Evelynn tenia razón y Ahri lo sabía, pero todavía no quería enfrentar a Akali, todavía tenía miedo.

Kai’sa las miró de un lado a otro, observando el rostro de cada una, algo pasaba y no se lo habían dicho, ella se estaba quedando fuera “¡A ver a ver a ver! ¡¿De qué me perdí?! No me han explicado nada”.

Ahri y Evelynn se miraron fijamente, hubo un silencio por unos breves instantes y nadie se atrevió a hablar. 

“Olvídenlo, haremos esto a mi manera”. Evelynn encendió su auto y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, abandonando el lugar.

Kai’sa y Ahri fruncieron el ceño, tanto les había costado llegar hasta ahí como para que Evelynn se rindiera tan fácil, ambas le gritaron en un tono de desaprobación “¡¡¡Evelynn!!!”.

Ahri era la más molesta por las acciones de Evelynn “¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¿Acaso quieres que todo esto lo hayamos hecho en vano?” 

Pero Evelynn supo cómo defenderse del ataque de Ahri “Si hubieras sido tú la que entrara en lugar de Kai’sa esto no habría pasado, perdiste tu oportunidad y como ustedes dos no parecieron escucharme lo repetiré de nuevo, haremos esto a mi manera… y yo no pienso entrar a ese horrible lugar”. 

Los ojos de Ahri estaban brillando, pero Evelynn no iba a ceder ante esa mirada de cachorrito “¡Pero quiero que sea ella, no quiero a alguien más!”

Ella no le dirigió ni una mirada y concentró su vista en el camino de regreso al hotel “¡A mi manera dije! ¡Ya que rechazó a Kai’sa y tú no quieres cooperar! ¡Así que se aguantan!” Las dos se quedaron calladas. 

“De acuerdo...” todo el resto del viaje estuvieron en silencio.

Llegaron al hotel donde se estaban quedando y una vez llegaron al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, antes de que cada una entrara a la que le correspondía, Ahri se acercó a la diva y tomó su brazo “Evelynn espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo”.

“No hay prisa, además tengo un as bajo la manga”. Luego de eso Evelynn entro a su habitación. Kai’sa seguía sin entender nada, pero al ver todo lo que había sucedido durante el día pensó que quizá era mejor no preguntar por ahora”.

A la mañana siguiente Ahri despertó, tomó un baño y cuando terminó de arreglarse fue a tocar la puerta a la habitación de Evelynn, pero no respondió nadie, se preguntó si había salido tan temprano así que fue a tocar a la habitación de a Kai’sa, ella estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta e inmediatamente fue a abrir “Oh, buenos días Ahri” “Buenos días Kai’sa, este… quería preguntarte ¿Has visto a Evelynn? No está en su habitación”.

“Pues no, pero ya es algo tarde, son más de las 11 am, quizá salió a desayunar sin nosotras”.

“Hmm… sospechoso” Ahri frotaba su barbilla y frunció el ceño.

“Oye hablando de eso, bajemos a desayunar algo, quizá la veamos por ahí” Ahri asintió.

Ambas bajaron por el ascensor hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba el restaurante del hotel. Estaban en una mesa al fondo y no hubo mucha interacción entre las dos, pero no les resultó nada incomodo, Ahri revisaba su celular y le mostraba algunos momazos a Kai’sa, para hacerla reír, apenas iban a ordenar algo cuando, sin darse cuenta, se sentó junto a ellas Evelynn. Ambas apenas la notaron cuando ella empezó a hablar.

“Bien, ya conseguí la información suficiente sobre esa tal Rogue” De su bolso saca una hoja de registro y la pone en la mesa para que ambas la vean. Kai’sa la toma y la mira detenidamente. Ambas se miraron entre ellas, Kai’sa tenía curiosidad y levantó una ceja “¿Enserio? ¿Como lo hiciste?” “Solo fui a hablar con el dueño de ese lugar para que me la diera”.

“¿Así como si nada te dio esta información?” Evelynn le mostró una amplia sonrisa que Kai’sa no logró descifrar su significado.

“Pero Evelynn, algunos de estos son datos sensibles ¿Cómo hiciste para que te los diera?”. Evelynn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa en ese momento “Bueno… digamos que tengo mis métodos”.

Kai’sa no logró captar a que se refería e inocentemente preguntó “¿Y qué clase de métodos son esos?” Evelynn parecía estar dispuesta a contárselo “Bueno ¿En verdad quieres saberlos?” Ahri se alteró y detuvo a Evelynn de decir una tontería.

“¡Evelynn! ¡Cállate!” Ahri se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a ir a cerrar la boca de Evelynn directamente.

De repente algo en la cabeza de Kai’sa comenzó a funcionar y logró captar algo, inmediatamente su cara se puso bastante roja “¡Evelynn! ¡¿Acaso… tú…?!”

Evelynn solo se rio.

“Evelynn, suficiente…” fue regañada por su compañera, que no parecía estar bromeando.

“¿Y qué? Tú no has estado poniendo de tu parte con esto. Yo por lo menos intento ayudar”.

Eso hizo que Ahri se desanimara pues le recordó lo cobarde que había sido todo este tiempo, sus orejas bajaron junto con su mirada, Kai’sa, que estaba mirando la tensión que comenzaba a crecer de nuevo entre ellas, se acomodó en su asiento, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa se dirigió a ambas “¡Creo que me están haciendo a un lado con esto ¿Ya me van a explicar que sucede?” Esta vez la bailarina estaba hablando seriamente.

Evelynn estaba tan aburrida que tenía ganas de molestar un rato, se cruzó de brazos, quería ver la reacción de Ahri “Ah, eso… perdona por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero creímos que no era nada importante la verdad” Evelynn se aclaró la garganta “Lo que pasa es que esa tal Rogue es una ex novia de Ahri” Kai’sa y Ahri abrieron los ojos como platos.

“¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¿ES NETA?!”

Ahri inmediatamente saltó de su silla “¡¡¡NOO!!! ¡EVELYNN! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS MAMADAS!” Se había sonrojado bastante, estaba a punto de asesinar a Evelynn por decir cosas que no eran ciertas. Evelynn soltó una risa, había logrado su cometido.

Kai’sa cubrió su boca con sus manos, pero Ahri la miró, decidió que era mejor explicarle bien las cosas antes de que tuviera una idea equivocada por culpa de la diva “¡Nada de lo que dijo Evelynn es cierto! Lo que pasa es… ella es una amiga que conocí hace mucho, solo eso”.

Esto emocionó más a la bailarina “¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡Ahri! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Es una gran coincidencia! ¿No lo crees? ¡Qué emoción! … Pero espera… si es una amiga tuya debería ser más fácil para que se una a nosotras. Ahora sé porque estabas tan nerviosa antes. Pero ¿Por qué no vas y te reencuentras con ella?”

“¡Ah! ¡No!” Ahri se puso a jugar con sus manos, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran las personas que tenia frente a ella. 

“¿No? ¿Porque no Ahri?”

“Este… yo… no creo que ella quiera verme”.

Evelynn estaba cansada de escuchar a Ahri nerviosa y temerosa cuando hablaban del tema “¡¡¡Esto no está funcionando Ahri!!! ¡Si no te quitas esa vergüenza vamos a descartarla y a buscar a alguien más! ¡Quieras o no!”

“¡No! ¡No quiero a nadie más! ¡Tiene que ser ella!”

“¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera estás segura de que ella cumpla con lo que estás buscando!”

Kai’sa intervino “Evelynn tiene razón ¿Tanto quieres a esa amiga tuya?”.

“Yo…”

“Vamos Ahri...”

“Tengo un lazo especial con ella… bueno, lo tenía, eso es todo”.

“¡¿Entonces?! ¡Date cuenta de la tontería que estas haciendo! ¡¿Como piensas querer integrarla al grupo si no le quieres hablar?! ¡Si la unimos, vas a tener que verte y hablar con ella!”.

No hubo respuesta.

“Vamos Ahri…”

“De acuerdo… Pero… ¿Qué debería hacer?”

“Lo siento, ahí no podemos ayudarte, solo tú sabes lo que le hiciste como para que no quieras hablar con ella”.

“Está bien está bien… iré a buscarla y arreglaré las cosas con ella” sus manos temblaban y tenia ganas de vomitar ahora.

Kai’sa le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro “No te preocupes Ahri… estaré contigo en todo momento”. Eso la tranquilizó un poco y recibió una linda y amplia sonrisa como agradecimiento, la primera que había logrado sacar en todo el día “Gracias Kai’sa” “Pero seguiremos haciendo esto a mi manera. Así que iremos ahora mismo a buscarla… ¿Entendieron?” Evelynn las miró a ambas con seriedad, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel para ir por su auto. 

Iban en camino en busca de la chica rapera en el auto de Evelynn, se detuvieron en un semáforo y la diva aprovechó para revisar su celular “Investigué un poco sobre el lugar donde esta chica trabaja, está algo alejado de Shibuya, no es muy grande el establecimiento, bueno, ella ya debería estar ahí ahora mismo, pero al parecer hoy estará trabajando medio turno” Evelynn revisó la hora.

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que sacas toda esa información?”

“Te lo diría, pero Ahri no me deja”.

Cuando llegaron Evelynn entró al estacionamiento que estaba frente al restaurante, buscó un lugar para estacionarse, encontró uno al lado de una motocicleta y apoyando las manos sobre el volante volteó a ver a Ahri.

“¿Y bien Ahri?”

“No sé, hace rato me sentía bien pero ahorita mismo… no estoy segura de esto”.

“Entonces… ¿Te estás retractando? Aún no apago el motor… todavía podemos irnos y olvidarnos de esto ¿Sabes?”

Pero Ahri sabía distinguir cuando Evelynn hablaba enserio y se apresuró a salir del automóvil “Está bien está bien, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haga?”

“¿Vamos a hacer que se reconcilie con Ahri o solo la vamos a convencer de unirse al grupo?” Kai’sa ya no sabía de que se trataba todo este asunto.

“Bueno vamos todas entonces… yo solo pensaba enviar a Ahri para que hablara con ella con más libertad, pero como no pone de su parte, iremos con ella y la obligaremos a que se le declare” El resto de las chicas salieron del auto y entraron al restaurante.

Ahri se sonrojó “¿Quieres callarte de una vez?”

“¡Oh! ¡¿Trabaja en un restaurante?! ¡Qué bonito lugar!” A Kai’sa le encantó el lugar, sin duda antes había visitado muchos lugares así, pero hace mucho que no estaba en tierras orientales.

“Supongo que tendremos que ordenar algo… sentémonos aquí” dijo rápidamente Evelynn “¿Por qué? Se supone que nos sentemos en un lugar desde donde podamos verla”.

“¡Pues sí, pero desde aquí puedo ver mi auto ahí afuera y no quiero que algún pinche Brayan japonés me lo vaya a robar! ¿Has visto en donde estamos? Este lugar no es para nada de mi agrado” Ahri rodó los ojos “De acuerdo” Ocuparon un lugar en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Inmediatamente fueron atendidas por un ridículo mesero enmascarado. 

Buenas tardes señoritas, estoy aquí para atenderlas ¿Qué se les ofrece?”.

Kai’sa estúpidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza “¡Venimos a ver Rogue!”.

Shen se sacó de onda “¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Son fans de Akali?”.

Kai’sa respondió rápidamente “¡Si!” pero Ahri la tomó y le cubrió la boca con su mano “¡Kai’sa! ¡Espera! ¡Así no! Tenemos ordenar algo”.

Cada una escogió algo del menú, el mesero anotó sus órdenes en una pequeña libreta “En un momento les traeré su comida” y se retiró. 

El vato se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina “Akali, aquí están las ordenes de la mesa 5, por cierto, son para unas fans tuyas que te están buscando”. 

“¿Fans?” Akali frunció el ceño “Pero casi nadie sabe que trabajo aquí y este local es algo pequeño” “Pues no lo sé, solo sigue con tu trabajo” Shen se retiró de la cocina para seguir trabajando.

“¿De acuerdo…?” 

Mientras las chicas esperaban, estaban hablando sobre que iban a hacer “Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que ella tome un descanso ¿No? Para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella”.

Evelynn quería volver a joder “Ahri… y ¿Te le vas a declarar? No creo que te diga que no frente a todas estas personas”.

“¡Ya no estés chingando Evelynn!” Finalmente, Shen regresa con las órdenes de las 3 y cuando prueban la comida, las tres toman sus bebidas y beben todo lo que pueden.

“¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡Esto pica bastante!!!” 

“¡¡¡Ahh no me jodas!!! ¡¿Qué vergas pasa con esta comida?!”

Evelynn solo se queda callada aguantándose, intentando recordar que solo hace esto por Ahri. La cara de las tres estaba completamente roja. 

“¡Ahh! ¡Debimos haber leído bien lo que pedimos!” Ahri sigue bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

“Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que salga?” preguntó Kai’sa.

“¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a esperar a que salga y la seguimos de una forma bien acosadora!” propuso Evelynn, a lo que Ahri y Kai’sa solo la miraron pensando en lo extraño que sería eso.

“¡No! ¿Qué te pasa Evelynn? ¡No podemos hacer eso!”

Evelynn apoyó su brazo en la mesa para sostener su rostro con la mano “Bien ¿No planeas hablar con ella entonces?” Dijo Evelynn mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Algo llamó su atención.

“Estoy… esperando el momento… adecuado” esto sonaba bastante como una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo.

“Oh, ya veo”. 

“Dime… de pura casualidad ¿Tu amiga no es esa chica de cabello negro con gorra que se está subiendo ahora mismo en una moto?”

Ahri se asomó por la ventana “¡Si Evelynn, si es ella!” Ahri puso su rostro contra la ventana.

Evelynn vio como la chica encendió su motocicleta y se fue “Pues ya se fue” dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

“¡Oh no! ¡Ahora nunca la encontraremos!” Kai’sa puso sus manos en sus mejillas haciendo una pose dramática.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Evelynn revisó su celular buscando una dirección “Tengo la dirección del lugar a donde va a ir ahora”.

Tanto Kai’sa como Ahri se sacaron de onda y la miraron asustadas “Evelynn ¿Qué verga contigo?” Ahri estaba asustada de lo acosador que podía llegar a parecer eso. 

“Solo vámonos”.

Pagaron la cuenta y las tres salieron casi corriendo al auto de Evelynn. 

Kai’sa fue la primera en preguntar “Exactamente… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?”

“Al dojo de su familia, donde también se encuentra su casa” hizo una breve pausa, bajó sus lentes y miró a Ahri “Aunque… Ahri tú ya deberías saber dónde vive ¿No?”

“Achinga si no soy Elmo o una pinche acosadora como tú… además ya se me olvidó”.

 

“No eres precisamente la mejor amiga del mundo ¿Sabes?”

La conversación terminó y se dirigieron al lugar donde vivía aquella chica rapera a la que tanto han estado buscando. 

Evelynn detuvo el auto y preguntó de nuevo ¿Y bien zorra? ¿Qué esperas? Ve y habla con ella.

Ahri soltó un largo suspiro, había tenido suficiente de esto “De acuerdo…” salió del auto y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, tocó el timbre, al abrir la puerta fue recibida por una mujer a la cual ella reconoció inmediatamente.

“¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?” la señora preguntó con desconfianza.

“Eh… Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Akali?”

“¿Quién la busca?”

“Una vieja amiga” las manos de Ahri temblaban, estaba tan nerviosa y su corazón parecía latir muy rápido, quería huir tanto como ella, pero tenia que enfrentar las cosas y resolver esto de una vez por todas.

“Oh ya veo, puedes pasar si quieres” la señora cambió su tono a uno muy amable. 

“Oh no no no, estoy bien gracias, prefiero esperar aquí”.

“De acuerdo, la llamaré de inmediato” La señora se retiró de su vista y se dirigió a la habitación de entrenamiento donde Akali se encontraba practicando.  
“Akali, una amiga tuya te busca en la entrada” Dijo interrumpiendo a Akali de su concentración.

“¿Amiga? Pero sabes que soy medio vato y solo me junto con puro vato mamado hermoso y precioso ¡Como los de Jojos!”.

“Pues no sé, no seas grosera y solo ve”.

Akali estuvo intentando hacer memoria ¿Quién podría estar buscándola? Lo mejor era ir a ver si se trataba de una broma o algo, caminó a la entrada y ahí se encontró con una chica delgada, rubia, estaba algo nerviosa con las manos en su espalda, mirando todo a su alrededor, no había notado su presencia aún.

Akali se acercó sin reconocerla aún “¿Hola?” Ahri giró la cabeza para voltearla a ver a la cara y ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos pero que parecía una eternidad para ambas. 

“Ahri…” fue lo único que salió de los labios de Akali, que lo dijo en voz baja casi como un susurro.

Ahri sintió como si se hubiera petrificado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, cuando de repente sintió que dos brazos la rodearon del cuello. Era Akali quien se había abalanzado sobre ella y ahora la estaba abrazando muy fuerte. 

Akali estaba muy agitada, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando “Ahri… ¿En verdad eres tú?”

Ahri finalmente correspondió a su abrazo “Yo… si… soy yo, Akali”. Ahri sintió como unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas. Akali la abrazó más fuerte cuando la escuchó sollozar.

“Ahri…” Akali comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Ahri apenas podía responder “¿Si Akali?”

Y como era costumbre por parte Akali, tenía que arruinar el puto momento.

“Ora… No mames ¿Apoco ya estás chillando?”

“No, es que se me metió algo en el ojo, pendeja”.

Akali la soltó y la agarró de la cara “¡¿Pero en verdad eres tú?!” Ahri sonrió “Si, soy yo”.

Akali creyó que esto era algún tipo de sueño así que le empezó a jalar los cachetes. “¡Ahh! ¡Si Akali, ya te dije que si soy yo! ¡Ya no me jales los cachetitos!”

“Lo siento, quería estar segura de que esto no era algún tipo de sueño o pesadilla”.

“Si… bueno…”

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Quería verte…”

“Pero te desapareciste como por 5 años, pensé que estabas cumpliendo tú sueño… eso fue lo que me dijiste que harías la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?”

“Oh bueno… ya habrá momento para hablar de eso…” Ahri miró a su alrededor, Akali también, recordaron que estaban hablando en la puerta de su casa.

“Oh cierto, discúlpame ¿No gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de café?”.

“¿No será mucha molestia?”.

“Ay no es ninguna, pase usted”.

“Después de usted”. 

Akali se rio “JAJAJAJAJA me encanta que sigas mis pendejadas”.

Ambas entraron a la casa y mientras tanto en el auto, Evelynn bajó sus lentes para ver mejor.

“Oh vaya… Parece que se olvidó de nosotras, supongo que estaremos aquí solas un buen rato”.

*Inserte meme de Cell*

En ese momento Kai’sa sintió el verdadero terror. Pues se quedó a solas con Evelynn y de repente sintió un silencio incómodo. 

“Porque no vienes acá adelante?” sugirió Evelynn, ya que durante todo el viaje ella había estado en la parte de atrás “¿Eh?” Evelynn tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo al menos para ella, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el asiento de pasajero. A Kai’sa no le quedó de otra más que hacerle caso.

Cuando cambió de lugar, Kai’sa comenzó a sudar un poco por los nervios, trató de mirar por su lado de la ventana, solo estaba a salvo dentro de sus pensamientos “Ay no, ya me quedé a solas con Evelynn, que miedo… ¿Ahora que le digo? ¿Deberíamos hablar? Es la primera vez que nos quedamos solo nosotras dos… Quizá solo no debo hacer contacto visual”.

Evelynn volteó a ver a Kai’sa fijamente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, Kai’sa a pesar de que no la estaba mirando, pudo ver su reflejo por la ventana. Giró la cabeza lentamente para cruzar miradas con ella. Evelynn de cerca de verdad daba algo de miedo.

Kai’sa puso las manos sobre su rostro y gritó “¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, se encontraban las dos en la habitación de Akali, estaban sentadas en su cama.

La pinche Ahri ya había recuperado la confianza bastante rápido, estaba muy pegada a Akali, abrazándola y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

“¡Ay Akali! ¡Has crecido tanto…!” Pero luego la miró de arriba abajo. 

“Bueno ni tanto”.

Akali frunció el ceño “Seas mamona” le dijo. 

De pronto, Akali tomó un poco de distancia de Ahri “No estás aquí solo de visita ¿Cierto?” se cruzó de brazos.

Esto provocó que Ahri se tensara un poco “¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?” El ambiente en la habitación cambió, un breve pero incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Akali se acomodó en su asiento “Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo? No hemos tenido contacto como en ¿Qué…? ¿8 años? Cuando nos estábamos abrazando vi el auto que está estacionado enfrente, no es un tipo de auto que se vea mucho por aquí, pude notar que vienes con otras dos personas, además, es exactamente el mismo auto que vi en el restaurante que estaba estacionado al lado de mi motocicleta, donde también un compa me dijo que algunas personas me estaban buscando cuando se supone que nadie además de mis amigos cercanos saben que trabajo ahí, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que me has estado siguiendo…”.

Ahri se quedó boquiabierta, estaba impresionada de que Akali las hubiera notado “Ah… yo… ¡¿Komo lo zupo?!”.

“Bien, estoy impresionada, no estás tan pendeja como pareces…”.

Creyó que este comentario haría reír o molestaría a Akali, pero Akali la estaba mirando fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Ahri se tomó un momento para contestar y suspiró “Huh… Bueno… si tengo algo que decir sobre eso, pero pienso que eso debería esperar, quiero decir… acabamos de reencontrarnos. Mejor cuéntame cómo está tu vida actualmente”.

Esto hizo que Akali le mostrara una cara de desagrado “¿Por qué debería? Tú no viniste a verme porque me extrañaras o algo, viniste porque quieres algo, porque de ser así habrías venido alguna vez durante estos 8 años. Yo creo que en realidad tú viniste a buscar… a Rogue”.

Ahri se empezó a sentir culpable, Akali tenía razón, ella tenía que decirle la verdad “Tienes razón… Está bien, supongo que también conoces algo de mi carrera… De todas formas, tendré que empezar desde el principio”.

Akali estaba esperando por una explicación, Ahri se tomó un breve momento para recordar “Si, luego de que te dejé, sabes que conseguí lo que en aquel entonces buscaba o al menos eso creía, sin embargo, luego de cierto tiempo en la industria musical me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería… Así que simplemente lo dejé”.

“Oh... vaya ¿Era demasiado para ti?”

“Bueno, si, decidí retirarme de esa vida por un tiempo, necesitaba estar a solas, alejada de todo, para pensar…”

Akali abrió los ojos como platos y la tomó de los hombros “¡¿Eso significa que renunciaste a tu sueño?!”.

“¡Yo…! ¡No! ¡Esta vez he vuelto y mejor que nunca! ¡Para intentar cumplir el sueño que tanto he buscado! Pero para eso te necesito” Ahri se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

Akali estaba algo confundida “¿De qué estás hablando?”.

“¡Quiero que te unas a mí!”.

“¿Eh?”

“Estoy formando un grupo, uno donde no buscamos ni el dinero ni la fama, queremos transmitir lo que realmente sentimos con nuestra música. Queremos que los demás sientan lo mismo que nosotras sentimos y te conozco, sé que encajarías muy bien”.

Akali estaba bastante sorprendida, Ahri nunca se rendía, tenía el mismo sueño del que le había hablado cuando eran más jóvenes.

“Ahri…”

“¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?”.

Akali dejó salir una sonrisa sincera para Ahri, ella también sonrió creyendo que aceptaría y luego Akali finalmente le dio una respuesta “No gracias, yo paso” dijo negando con ambas manos.

“¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!”

“Lo siento Ahri, pero ya tengo mis propios planes”.

“¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces no te convenció mi discurso evangelizador chafa lleno de nakama power?!”.

“No realmente… Tú tienes tu sueño y yo tengo el mío”.

“Te he visto en Twitter, me doy una idea de lo que quieres… Podrías conseguir algo de eso si vienes conmigo”.

Akali se rio “Ahri, yo no quiero conseguir las cosas de esa manera”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Déjame explicarte, a ti la gente ya te conoce, en cuanto salgas de nuevo al escenario, tú ya vas a tener a la gente que te siguió durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, si yo voy contigo estaría aprovechándome de tu nombre y tu fama para escalar y que la gente me reconozca o me apruebe solo por el hecho estar contigo y no quiero algo como eso”.

El rostro de Ahri se llenó de una gran decepción y sus orejas bajaron.

“Realmente agradezco tu oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla”.

Ahri suspiró y bajó la mirada “Entiendo”.

“No hay manera de que logre convencerte ¿Cierto?”

“Sigo siendo tan terca como siempre, espero no lo hayas olvidado”.

“Bueno… supongo que tendré que seguir buscando a alguien, mi amiga Kai’sa va a estar algo decepcionada, ella fue la que te encontró en Internet y se tomó el tiempo para investigar sobre ti, cuando estábamos viajando hacia acá me dijo que cuando te escuchó por primera vez ella quedo impresionada y realmente le agradaste, no sabes que tan emocionada estaba cuando dijo que había obtenido tu autógrafo en el lugar donde haces tus presentaciones”.

En ese momento, recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Akali, pensó en esa chica llamada Kai’sa, se preguntó si era la misma que la había buscado el viernes por la noche, mi amiga Evelynn hizo también bastante para que pudiéramos localizarte, sin embargo yo tenía tanto miedo de encontrarme contigo, pensé que estarías más enojada conmigo por haberte abandonado, que pensé que era mejor no buscarte, pero ella me impulso para hacerlo, ella me dio el valor suficiente para hablar contigo”.

Ahri se detuvo a pensar en Evelynn “Ella nunca hace nada bueno por alguien que no sea apreciado por ella, pero hizo esto por mí. Ellas dos son mis compañeras de la banda y realmente me han apoyado durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntas, que, aunque sea poco, me han demostrado que vale la pena que hagamos todo lo posible por llevar a cabo nuestros deseos”.

“Esas personas de verdad se preocupan por ti Ahri… Me alegra escuchar eso”.

“Si, bueno, se está haciendo algo tarde y ellas deben estar algo desesperadas esperando a que yo regrese… supongo que ya me tengo que ir” Ahri se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

De repente ese antiguo miedo de nuevo se apoderó de Akali y sin pensarlo le tomó la mano “¡Espera!” Akali se paró frente a ella “¿Vas a volver de nuevo?”.

“Akali, no quiero prometerte nada, voy a estar más ocupada de ahora en adelante, no sé cuánto tiempo libre vaya a tener una vez que completemos el grupo. Hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que hacer… Entonces no sé cuándo sea la próxima vez que nos vayamos a ver” Ahri puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Akali.

“¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quiero volver a perderte Ahri! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado!” Akali abrazó a Ahri, Ahri envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Akali.

“No quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin verte, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga…” estaba muy frustrada y los recuerdos de cuando Ahri la había dejado comenzaron a aparecer por su mente “¡No quiero que te vuelvas a olvidar de mí, Ahri...!” Akali fue la que empezó a llorar esta vez. 

Narrador: Que maricas, wey.

“No me vuelvas a dejar sola, por favor Ahri…”.

Ahri se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, comenzando a recordar a aquella niña pequeña a la cual prometió nunca volver a abandonar y comenzó a llorar también, acarició la cabeza de Akali mientras pensaba “No has cambiado en nada, pequeña niña”.

Akali finalmente miró a Ahri a los ojos y dijo “Si no puedo estar cerca de ti, llévame contigo entonces, pero no quiero volver a perderte”.

Ahri la miró sorprendida ante la repentina petición “¡Akali…! pero… ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste hace un momento?”.

“Ah… eso…” 

Akali meditó lo que dijo por un momento y luego levantó la mirada hacia una pared de la habitación, parecía estar mirando algo en específico, pero Ahri estaba tan concentrada en la chica que no le tomó importancia, Akali regresó su mirada hacia ella “Creo que también necesitas saber algunas cosas” Akali suspiró y ambas se sentaron de nuevo en su cama. 

“Cuanto ingresé a la secundaria, conocí un chico al que le encantaba escuchar Rap, nos hicimos amigos al poco tiempo y me mostró su gusto por ese género musical… empecé a asistir con él a algunos eventos, con el tiempo… crecí apasionándome más por este tipo de música, hasta que decidí comenzar a escribir mis propias letras y a cantar en las calles” El rostro de Akali parecía mostrar una felicidad al recordar aquellos tiempos.

“Sin embargo, a mis papás nunca les ha agradado del todo la idea de que yo cantara Rap, pero mi amigo me siguió motivando a que continuara, él fue el que subió ese vídeo del que algunos hablan, fue luego de esto que mucha gente me dijo que les gustaba lo que yo hacía, eso me hacía feliz, el saber que había gente a la que le gustaban mis rimas, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ahora tenía un motivo, un sueño, uno en donde me convertiría en la mejor rapera de Asia, así podría llegar a todos los rincones haciendo feliz a las personas con mi voz y mis rimas, solo que… seguía existiendo un obstáculo…. Mis padres seguían en desacuerdo, decían que esas cosas no eran apropiadas para alguien como yo, recuerdo que en una ocasión cuando discutíamos por eso, estuve por hacerles caso y abandonarlo todo…” 

Akali hizo una breve pausa, le fue algo difícil recordar aquella época, en la que todo parecía como si hubiera caído en un agujero sin fondo “Esa vez, entré en desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, recuerdo que me dirigí a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama a pensar, medité gran parte de la noche y cuando estuve por tomar una decisión equivocada, miré ese cuadro que está ahí”.

Akali señaló un cuadro que estaba en la pared, Ahri no lo había notado antes, pero era aquello a lo que Akali había estado viendo hace unos instantes, era una foto mediana, en ella estaban Akali y Ahri posando y sonriendo, era de aquellos días cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, Ahri sintió una calidez en su pecho al verlo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa.

“Miré ese cuadro por horas… fue entonces cuando recordé las palabras que tú me dijiste cuando te fuiste” Akali tenía los ojos puestos en ella, llena de seriedad.

“Que no te importaba nada que los demás pensaran, tú ibas a ir a cumplir aquello que soñabas, aunque tuvieras que dejarlo todo”.

Ahri de repente pensó “¿Achinga yo dije eso? ¡Verga! Mejor ni le digo que ya no me acuerdo” se puso nerviosa.

“Tú me ayudaste a seguir creyendo, a que no me importara lo que incluso mis padres dijeran, que hiciera aquello que soñaba” Akali tomó a su amiga de las manos “Ahri… tú eres tan importante para mí como este sueño que tengo, no te puedo dejar sola si me has ayudado tanto”.

“Espera…eso significa…”.

Entonces ella pensó para sí misma “¿Ella está sacrificando su deseo de cumplir su sueño por su cuenta… por mí?”.

“Voy a ir contigo. Porque cuando más te necesitaba, aunque no estabas físicamente conmigo, tus palabras y nuestros recuerdos si lo estaban. Realmente nunca me abandonaste, siempre has estado aquí” Akali puso una mano en su corazón “Y ahora yo no te voy a abandonar a ti”.

La cola de Ahri comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, Ahri no pudo evitar llorar, pero esta vez estaba feliz esta vez, se abalanzó sobre Akali para darle un fuerte abrazo.

“¡Akali! ¡Perdóname! ¡Creí que estarías enojada conmigo! ¡Ahora siento que no merezco que hagas esto por mí!”

“¡Agh! ¡Tranquila Ahri! No importa, enserio, ¿Por qué iba a estar enojada contigo solo porque te fuiste a buscar lo que anhelabas?”

“Pero yo prometí que nunca te abandonaría”

“Y ya te dije que no lo hiciste… además… ¡Volviste a mí!”

Akali acarició una mejilla de Ahri quien la estaba mirando con tanta preocupación “En verdad… no estoy para nada enojada” Ahri la aprieta más fuerte “¡No pasa nada… solo no me vayas a matar!”.

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Ahri salió de la casa de Akali y se estaba despidiendo de ella. Evelynn estaba maquillando a Kai’sa. 

“Ya que sigues sin querer hablarme, te seguiré maquillando, porque parece que me sigues teniendo miedo”.

Kai’sa que estuvo petrificada todo el rato, notó cuando Ahri salió de la casa de la chica que habían estado buscando, finalmente gritó en ese momento “¡¡¡Ahri!!!” Estaba tan contenta de que la tortura por fin había terminado.

Evelynn volteó y efectivamente, era Ahri, aunque no quería demostrarlo, estaba tan ansiosa de que ella volviera, quería saber con detalles que había pasado.

Ahri se despidió de Akali con un abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, se subió en la parte de atrás y cerró la puerta.

“Listo… ya solucioné las cosas con Akali”.

Kai’sa se alegró por ella de inmediato “¡¡¡Que bueno Ahri!!”.

Sin embargo, Evelynn hizo como si no le importara, además quería una respuesta del asunto que las hizo tener que cruzar hacia el otro lado del charco “Si si ya como sea ¿Y que dijo acerca de unirse al grupo?”

Ahri pensó que era momento de molestar a Evelynn “¡Ah! ¡Eso! Oh… ¡Lo olvidé!”

La chica zorro cumplió su objetivo haciendo que Evelynn la tomara con ambas manos de la blusa que traía puesta “¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!”

“Jajajajaja ¡No es cierto Evelynn! Estoy bromeando, no te pongas a derramar bilis”.

Evelynn la soltó, pero mantuvo esa mirada de disgusto “Ya hablé con ella, dijo que si, dijo que se reuniría con nosotras luego de que yo hablara con ustedes, quizá en un día o dos”.

“¿Y por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estaban cogiendo o qué? Pinches calenturientas”.

“Pues casi estuvimos a punto de hacerlo” dijo Ahri en tono de broma, pero Evelynn y Kai’sa abrieron los ojos como platos “Ahri… estaba bromeando, no mames no me digas que así te llevas con tu amiguita de la infancia”.

“No mames Evelynn claro que estoy bromeando también, además la única perra sucia aquí eres tú”.

“Tampoco te pases de verga Ahri, está bien que te dejo hacer un desmadre, pero no es para que te la pases hablándome así todo el tiempo”.

“De acuerdo de acuerdo, ya lo dejaré de hacer… por ahora, dejando de lado las bromas, les contaré que pasó cuando lleguemos al hotel.”

Evelynn encendió el auto y Ahri pensaba mientras regresaban al hotel “Con esto ahora empieza la parte más difícil, pero la mejor de todas. Finalmente, el grupo está completo y esto apenas comienza” Ahri miraba por la ventana sonriendo hacia aquel hermoso atardecer, las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo a partir de ahora.


End file.
